<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【德哈】By a mistake/谁要当你妈？！ by Nyadi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804773">【德哈】By a mistake/谁要当你妈？！</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyadi/pseuds/Nyadi'>Nyadi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28804773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyadi/pseuds/Nyadi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>马尔福向来重视家庭，所以当危机来临时，德拉科只能选择牺牲自己。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>伪小妈文学，伪！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“波特？”</p><p>德拉科撞见哈利从自己父亲的书房中走出来的时候以为自己出现了幻觉，那是哈利·波特？他的死对头哈利·波特？从他父亲卢修斯·马尔福的书房走出来？</p><p>任德拉科如何绞尽脑汁都无法将波特同他的父亲联系在一起，尽管几年前在审判席上，他曾经为马尔福一家做出了证词，让他们逃过被魔法部审判的命运，但那也并不意味马尔福一家会同救世主的关系亲近起来，况且他们已经几年没见了，为什么他会出现在马尔福庄园。</p><p>德拉科盯着面前的波特，对方则像是受到惊吓一般伫立在那里，像是没想到会在这里碰见德拉科。</p><p>太可笑了，这里可是我家！</p><p>德拉科脑子中的某个区域显然被波特脸上的表情刺痛了，好像他才是不该出现在这里的人似的。</p><p>“救世主居然出现在前食死徒的家里，”德拉科将双手抱于胸前，身体倚靠在墙壁上，刻意摆出一副趾高气昂的姿态来，“怎么？终于准备来和我父亲讨要拯救马尔福一家的报酬吗？”</p><p>“我没有，马尔福……”哈利的脸上的惊愕被一些德拉科看不懂的东西一点点取代了，“我永远都不会为了这个向你父亲索取什么。”</p><p>波特脸上的表情让德拉科得意地笑出了声，在此之前他可没见过伟大的救世主露出这样示弱过。</p><p>“是吗？那你可错过了一个好机会，”德拉科挑了挑眉，不屑一顾地呲笑了一声，“本来你可以让波特家金库里的金加隆翻一番的。”</p><p>这句话显然让原本就在这场对话中处于下风的哈利更加不堪一击了，他眼眶有些微微发红，衣领处的一颗扣子看起来是被撕扯得脱线了，无精打采地垂在那里，让他整个人看起来有点可怜兮兮的。他开口时声音里夹杂着难以忽视的颤抖，但看向德拉科的视线却毫无躲闪：“你错了马尔福，你错了。”</p><p>德拉科皱了皱眉，这显然不是他们学生时代的那种吵架，此时的波特仿佛是沉静的湖泊，任他投进再多尖利的石子，也只是波澜不惊地泛起几圈涟漪而已，这感觉让他太不舒服了。</p><p>当他正要开口准备说出更加伤人的话来时，哈利身后的书房门被打开了，卢修斯并没有从房间内走出来，只是站在原地用身体挡住门内的景象，德拉科透过他身侧的缝隙看到的书房内一片凌乱。</p><p>卢修斯刻意没有看德拉科，只是稍稍向哈利的方向瞥去一眼。</p><p>“波特先生。”</p><p>哈利收回了落在德拉科身上的目光，他没有再开口说话，只是在片刻的沉默之后微微颔首以示回应，便抬步从德拉科身边擦肩而过走向楼梯离开了。</p><p>等楼下传来房门开合关闭的声音后，卢修斯才将视线转向德拉科。</p><p>“德拉科，我像我曾经嘱咐过你，离波特家的那小子远一点。”</p><p>“可是，父亲……”</p><p>卢修斯摆了摆手，制止了他的辩驳和询问，他再次开口时声音里充满了警告的意味：“记住我的话，别再去招惹波特。”</p><p>他没等德拉科开口就退后一步将房门关上，好像根本不在乎德拉科同意与否。</p><p>这一切都太奇怪了，德拉科站在原地有些不知所措，现在走廊上就剩下他一个人，仿佛刚刚发生的一切都是他自己的幻觉。</p><p>哈利·波特，那个不可一世的救世主，神色复杂地出现在马尔福庄园，而他的父亲，竟然为了他而向自己提出了警告，更别提书房内的一地狼藉、两个人凌乱不堪的衣襟以及卢修斯不同于以往的有些凌乱的金色长发。</p><p>他们在书房内打了一架？这让他有一种不太好的预感。</p><p> </p><p>所以一个月后，当他站在空无一人的傲罗司办公室时，觉得整个世界都疯了。</p><p>德拉科想，他一定是脑子被巨怪踢了才会听信布雷斯的计划偷偷潜入现任傲罗司司长——波特的办公室。</p><p>每当他回想起布雷斯突然出现在他面前的那个早上，德拉科都后悔地认为当时就应该给自己施一个一忘皆空，或者更直接一点——越过窗户把自己摔死在圣芒戈的理石地面上。</p><p>显然这两个想法对现在的他来说已经错失良机了，所以他此时正该死的站在那个该死的波特司长的办公室里。</p><p>这过于冒险了，尽管布雷斯表示出此下策完全是为了保住马尔福家的名誉，但如果他被抓住的话，或许会更先一步给马尔福家族蒙羞。</p><p>德拉科确认那天布雷斯喝了酒，所以在震惊的余波已经逐渐平息的第二天，他再次找到了这位惯于胡扯的朋友，并向他保证如果他哪怕敢说一句谎话，那么德拉科·马尔福可不介意在自己的朋友身上实验自己的新型魔药。</p><p>“听着，兄弟，梅林在上，我发誓我确实听到了哈利说他仰慕你父亲。”被从床上拖起来的布雷斯显然还没有开始今天的第一杯酒，脸上是德拉科所痛恨的清醒。</p><p>德拉科只觉得眼前一黑，松开攥着布雷斯衣领的双手，他跌跌撞撞地后退着，最后瘫坐在一旁的沙发上。</p><p>“需要我再重复一遍昨天的话吗？”布雷斯整理好自己的领口，让睡衣上那些繁复的花边回到原本应该在的位置上。</p><p>德拉科像是被施了一个夺魂咒一般，神情呆滞地坐在那里没有理会他。</p><p>布雷斯好像认为他还不够崩溃似的，为了证实自己绝无虚言，跳下床走到德拉科旁边时甚至都没有去碰屋子里任何一瓶威士忌：“听着，我昨天在康蒂夫人举办的为家养小精灵募捐的酒会上碰见了波特，很不幸地偷听到了他和格兰杰躲在阳台后的对话，波特坦诚他喜欢马尔福先生，而格兰杰，我们的魔法部部长，鼓励他正视自己的内心，追求自己的幸福，并将会在他的求爱之路上鼎力相助……”</p><p>“够了……”德拉科痛苦地呻吟着，抬手将那些原本打理得整齐的金发抓的一团乱，仿佛这样就能够将布雷斯的话从他的脑子中拽出去一般。</p><p>布雷斯仿佛终于意识到自己好友的不适，体贴地坐到德拉科的身边，拍了拍他的肩膀安慰道：“别这样，你可以往好的方面想，即使波特最后得逞了，你也是马尔福家唯一的继承人，他可没有生育功能。”</p><p>德拉科转过头，双眼通红地瞪着他。</p><p>布雷斯不得不举起双手表示投降：“我可不是在质疑马尔福先生和夫人之间的感情，但是想想吧德拉科，有格兰杰帮那小子，格兰杰！那个无所不能的麻瓜妞！想想她才当上魔法部长几年，我们就不得不向家养小精灵支付报酬了？我敢肯定马尔福先生会在她的阴谋诡计甚至是威逼利诱之下，为了保全家族而牺牲自己。”</p><p>德拉科几乎要哭了出来，这一切太荒谬了，哈利·波特？以及他的父亲，这绝对不可能！</p><p>但是下一秒，那个画面就涌现到他眼前，一个月前波特红着眼睛站在他父亲的书房门前，他衣领处脱落的扣子，以及他父亲书房里一闪而过的凌乱，德拉科甚至在一个月后的今天才从回忆中发现，卢修斯·马尔福当时微微发红的唇角。</p><p>“我永远都不会为了这个向你父亲索取什么。”</p><p>“记住我的话，别再去招惹波特。”</p><p>那或许根本不是一场战斗，而是另外的德拉科根本不敢想象的……</p><p>在长久的沉默之后，德拉科终于喉咙沙哑地开口了：“我该怎么办？”</p><p>布雷斯表示让他放心，既然波特那边有格兰杰，那么德拉科也不会孤军奋战。介于克拉布和高尔脑子里装满了食物，而潘西可能更乐于对德拉科的处境给予嘲笑，那么此时此刻，他布雷斯·扎比尼，德拉科好友中唯一一个能够在关键时刻派上用场的人，不得不在马尔福家族面对危机时站出来了。</p><p>所以，此时德拉科在布雷斯的一点点小的帮助下，出现在了波特空无一人的办公室中，明目张胆地行窃。</p><p>这显然不是一个好主意，但布雷斯认为，有的时候必须冒险一些，才能达到目的。他在那场偷听到的对话中，还获得了一个重要的信息，波特大概是把什么重要的东西留在办公室了，这惹来了格兰杰的不满，她认为那是“极不妥当且不专业的”、“被他发现的话会闹得整个傲罗司永无宁日”。</p><p>“无论那是什么东西，你都应该拿到它，”布雷斯提出了这样的意见，“想想吧，什么东西会让魔法部长担心成这样，你要拿到它，然后用它来威胁波特离你父亲远一点。”</p><p>德拉科对潜入傲罗司表示出担忧，而接下来布雷斯的话则让他不得不硬着头皮以身试险。</p><p>“不然的话，你从今天就得考虑一下，马尔福先生同马尔福夫人离婚后，你要选择同谁一起居住了。”</p><p>这是德拉科不允许发生的事情，马尔福向来重视家庭，在必要的时刻他当然可以做出一些牺牲，即使是冒然潜入魔法部傲罗司司长的办公室。</p><p>布雷斯并不认为这是一场“冒然”的行动，威士忌显然让他的大脑运转起来了，那天他只用了一个上午的时间，就想出一个被他称之为绝妙的主意。</p><p>所以，按照布雷斯的计划，德拉科派猫头鹰给波特送去了一封信，在信中他用尽了毕生最绅士的用词，表示有一件相当重要的事情要同他商谈，并且地点必须选在傲罗司办公室，以防泄密。</p><p>意外地，德拉科在当天下午就收到了波特的回信，并且对方并没有像他预想的那样拒绝这一要求——这对德拉科来说喜忧参半，他不得不承认自己潜意识中希望波特能够拒绝他——相反波特爽快地爽快地答应了他近乎无理的要求，并在信中告知他周四上午十点他可以空出来一些时间。</p><p>接下来，德拉科只需要坐立不安地等待周四的到来，剩下的一切都交给布雷斯口中的康蒂夫人了，她表示非常愿意为布雷斯的好友提供帮助。</p><p>一切都非常顺利，要说有那么一点让德拉科不太满意的就是前往魔法部的方式，他必须在抽水马桶以及飞路网中选择一个，所以当他从魔法部大厅的壁炉中走出来给自己施了一道清理一新时，脸色并不太好看。</p><p>德拉科乘着电梯来到地下二层，穿过两扇重重的栎木大门，然后是一间间傲罗隔间，他的到来显然引起了傲罗们的关注。</p><p>他们至今都不愿意相信马尔福一家是无罪的，傲罗们经常挂在嘴边的那句话怎么说的来着，“一定是波特太过善良，他被马尔福一家蒙骗了，谁都能想到，波特只是想拯救他那个霍格沃茨的小同学而已。”</p><p>德拉科咬着牙，努力克制自己想要对那些充满怀疑的目光恶语相向的冲动，毕竟他今天来到这里确实如同那些傲罗们的猜想一样，并不是来做好事的，况且，他还有更重要的事情要做。</p><p>他挺直腰杆，走到最里侧的那间办公室门前，深吸了一口气，在十点的钟声响起时抬手颤抖地敲了门。</p><p>门几乎在下一秒就被打开了，波特那张讨厌的笑脸和绿得出奇的眼睛毫无预兆地出现在了德拉科面前。</p><p>“欢迎。”波特在门内向旁边退了一步，示意他的客人进去。</p><p>德拉科压下想要逃跑的冲动，心里默念着为了马尔福家族，抬脚走了进去。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这当然是德拉科第一次来到哈利的办公室，要不是波特亲自开的门，他都要怀疑这是傲罗司的档案室了。</p><p>这里还没有他位于圣芒戈顶楼办公室的三分之一大，其中一半的空间被摞到天花板高的案卷占据着，德拉科跟在波特身后，向房间一侧的会客区挪动着，小心地避开那些摇摇欲坠的文件。</p><p>哈利将房间里唯一一张没有堆满案卷的沙发让给了他，这倒是德拉科以前在他那从来都没得到过的礼遇，尽管现在显然不是抱怨的时候，但德拉科依旧抽出了几秒钟来嫌弃那沙发上俗气的花纹和粗糙的布料。</p><p>他在那里坐下，看着波特随手搬了一把椅子坐茶几的另一侧。</p><p>“我很高兴收到你的来信，”哈利开口时羞怯地伸手抓了抓脑后杂乱的黑发，脸上是掺杂着喜悦和紧张的神色，“我还以为你不想再见到我呢。”</p><p>德拉科皱着眉，疑惑地看着对方脸上泛起的红晕，他不知道自己的到来有什么可高兴的，仅仅就是因为他是卢修斯·马尔福的儿子？</p><p>他习惯性地想要开口取笑眼前这个忸怩的救世主，但话到嘴边又被吞下，德拉科回想起布雷斯对他的忠告：“你要做到的就是管好自己的嘴巴，不要惹怒波特，后妈向来都讨厌拖油瓶，尤其是你这么大个儿的拖油瓶。”</p><p>德拉科只得规矩地坐在那里，按布雷斯说的那样，对面前的波特报以假笑，等待时机。</p><p>“我想马尔福先生已经跟你谈过了，”眼前的波特收起笑容，换上一副谨慎小心的表情咬着嘴唇，“你能来找我，是不是……是不是代表着你……你并不排斥……”</p><p>我当然排斥！非常、相当以及真心实意地排斥！</p><p>德拉科差点就要脱口而出了，波特话中的潜台词所带来的震惊冲击着他脆弱的神经。</p><p>他和父亲已经进展到这种需要找自己谈一谈的地步了吗？谈什么？谈论他们的感情进程还是将来的计划？</p><p>哦放过他吧！光是想象他们俩站在一起的画面就够德拉科受的了！</p><p>“哦，抱歉。”波特像是才想起什么事一般，匆忙从袖口处抽出魔杖，这让刚刚回过神的德拉科心中警铃大作，难道波特已经看穿了他的图谋不轨准备就地逮捕他？</p><p>太无耻了！他要破坏别人的家庭，现在居然还想逮捕受害者！</p><p>德拉科没时间多想，在波特扭动手腕的瞬间，抽出了自己的魔杖。</p><p>“茶杯漂浮。”<br/>“除你武器！”</p><p>当装满红茶的茶杯落在理石地面摔得粉碎的时候，办公室里面对而坐的两个人都震惊地望着对方。</p><p>“发生了什么事，波特司长？”下一秒，几个刚刚德拉科见过的傲罗就破门而入，仿佛他们已经在门口准备好，一有什么动静就随时可以冲进来保护他们的黄金男孩未来之星。</p><p>哈利是他们中先回过神来的那一个，他连忙站起身，将德拉科挡在身后。</p><p>“呃……是我，我不小心摔碎了茶杯。”</p><p>那几个傲罗狐疑地将视线转向波特司长身后的马尔福，看到的只是那一头刺眼的金发，显然他们担心着自己的司长会被这位前食死徒袭击。</p><p>为首的那个傲罗向前跨了一步，德拉科听到了他担心地询问着：“你确定没事吗？哈利？”</p><p>哈利？这个称呼在德拉科听来分外地刺耳，他叫他哈利？</p><p>德拉科抬起头，越过波特的肩膀朝门口方向望去。说话的是一位褐色卷发的高个子男巫，此时正一脸关切地看着波特。</p><p>“我确定，佩罗斯，抱歉让你们担心了，所以……你们可以先出去一下吗？我和马尔福先生还有些事要谈。”</p><p>佩罗斯·帕格登？德拉科听说过这个名字，他是整个伦敦仅次于哈利·波特的优秀傲罗，小他们一届。德拉科眯起眼睛看着他走上前亲昵地拍了拍波特的肩膀，觉得这个佩罗斯·帕格登分外地惹人讨厌。</p><p>“好吧，有事的话就叫我，”帕格登向马尔福的方向瞥了一眼，没去在意他眼中的敌意，“你知道我就在门外。”</p><p>“嗯，谢谢。”</p><p>德拉科看不见此时波特脸上的表情，但他可以从波特的语气中察觉出一丝轻松和亲近，看来他们并不只是上级与下属的关系。</p><p>待办公室的门再次被关上，德拉科才看见哈利转过身来，他脸上的表情可不像刚刚语气中的那般轻松，波特正皱着眉一脸为难地看着他：“我的魔杖，可以……还给我吗？”</p><p>德拉科这才意识到波特的魔杖还被抓在自己手中，场面一度尴尬到让他想要夺门而出。他将魔杖递还给哈利的时候，甚至都不敢去看对方的眼睛。</p><p>“清理一新。”</p><p>哈利将地上杯子与红茶的残骸清理干净后，又坐回了刚刚的位置，有好一会儿他们谁都没有开口打破沉默。</p><p>德拉科低着头，心中懊恼不已。他把事情搞得一团乱了，本来一切进行得很顺利，他只要再等上几分钟，康蒂夫人就能把哈利引出办公室。而现在，他的愚蠢破坏了整个计划，波特会将他赶出傲罗司，不久以后马尔福庄园将传出家变的消息，整个魔法界会为之震惊，他和他妈妈不得不离开那里，哈利·波特将成为马尔福庄园新的女主人。</p><p>“德拉科……”</p><p>“咚咚咚。”</p><p>哈利刚刚开口的话被敲门声打断了。</p><p>“波特司长，”推门进来的是魔法部办公室的温蒂小姐，“格兰杰部长有急事找您。”</p><p> </p><p>哈利走出自己的办公室时，被迎上来的佩罗斯拦住了。</p><p>“赫敏那边好像是出了些麻烦需要我去一趟下面，”哈利抬手指了指地板，“罗恩回来的话帮我转告他案卷先收好，他今天可以回家休息，晚些时候我再找他。”</p><p>哈利说这句话的时候有些心虚地摸了摸鼻尖，他想尽可能地支开罗恩，如果自己不在的时候罗恩闯进办公室，撞见独自呆在那的德拉科，那今天将是傲罗司的灾难日。</p><p>“你把那个马尔福留在办公室？”佩罗斯一脸担忧地说。</p><p>“怎么了吗？”哈利推开那扇栎木门，走向电梯的方向。</p><p>佩罗斯跟在他身后，一脸无奈。</p><p>“我知道你是什么意思，佩罗斯，”哈利按下电梯按钮，转过头表情严肃地看着他，“那些案卷都附着保护魔法呢，况且……况且他没你们想象的那么糟糕。”</p><p>电梯门在他们面前打开了，哈利跨步走了进去。</p><p>“就当是帮帮我，别那么针对他，好吗？”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科没想到计划进展得如此顺利，门被波特关上后的一分钟里，他都坐在沙发上没敢有任何动作。</p><p>他怎么当傲罗的？德拉科不禁在心中发问，他就这样把一个前食死徒留在了自己的办公室里？或者说波特如此相信他的父亲，认为作为卢修斯的儿子德拉科，他也不必竖起任何提防之心？</p><p>他可大错特错了！德拉科挥散了脑子中的那些疑问，站起身，一边注意着门外是否有响动，一边扫视着整间屋子。</p><p>他可以肯定，这里所有的东西加在一起都没有他办公室书桌上的一支羽毛笔来得贵重，德拉科撇了撇嘴角，这就是伦敦魔法界给他们的救世主所谓的待遇？</p><p>他还不如去圣芒戈当他的秘书，德拉科走到房间一侧的置物柜旁看到里面装的那些破烂儿时心里想道，圣芒戈可不会给他们的员工用这些又老旧又没品味的东西。</p><p>他满脸嫌弃地打开置物柜的玻璃门，在那些架子上翻找着，里面都是些杂物，用过的羊皮纸、空了的墨水瓶以及一些不知道哪儿来的丑的要命的装饰品，大概是波特的那些傻瓜朋友送的。</p><p>德拉科不想放过任何一处可能，他将那些羊皮纸卷一个个展开，想从中找到能够帮助马尔福家度过难关的东西，但那上面写的都是些胡言乱语，大部分是波特写的有关日常工作的安排或者是一些乱七八糟的涂鸦。</p><p>在被波特那些歪歪扭扭的字母攻击了几分钟之后，德拉科选择放弃它们。</p><p>该死的波特就不能学写花体字吗？</p><p>他力竭地关上了置物柜的门，如果那里真的有任何值得他用来威胁波特的东西，“救世主的字太过丑陋”倒可以算作一个。</p><p>德拉科不得不让自己冷静下来，剩下的时间不多了，他跨过堆在地上的几摞案卷，走到哈利的书桌旁边。</p><p>抽屉是个好东西，它们可以藏匿你的秘密，德拉科挑着眉看着书桌下那一排抽屉笑着想道。</p><p>但是几分钟之后，他再次失望了，那里除了成堆的糖果和一些魁地奇杂志，再没别的什么了，德拉科甚至怀疑这是一个十六岁少年男巫的抽屉。</p><p>该死！哪个成年人会把这些东西装满办公室的书桌抽屉？真是有够幼稚的。</p><p>德拉科心焦地看向墙上的时钟，距离波特离开已经过去十几分钟了，他不知道康蒂夫人会用什么理由来缠住波特，但显然留给他的时间不多了，波特随时都有可能会回来。</p><p>他抓住自己梳理得整齐的金发，竭力想让自己冷静下来了，但依旧于事无补，他脑子里不停地涌现出波特得意的笑容，他那双带着笑意的绿眼睛志在必得地看向他，仿佛在嘲笑他有多失败。</p><p>失败的德拉科·马尔福，连自己的家庭都没办法保护，你总是会败给我，不是吗？</p><p>“够了！”德拉科紧握的拳头锤在那可怜的桌面上，关节处传来的疼痛终于让他脑子中混乱的声音停了下来。</p><p>哈利的办公桌显然有些年头了，岁月让它成了跛足，撞击使整个桌面变得倾斜。</p><p>“嘎哒”一声脆响传来，笔筒旁一个拇指的大小的玻璃瓶倒在桌面上，顺着倾斜的桌面滚动着，在它离开桌子的边缘即将落在地面上时，德拉科伸手接住了它。</p><p>德拉科将它举在眼前端详着，下一秒，恼怒的红色爬上了他原本苍白的面颊。</p><p>那个玻璃瓶显然被施了装饰魔法，整个瓶身萦绕着珍珠白的闪光，这算是这间充满着陈旧气息的办公室中最为亮眼的东西了，但是你不能怪德拉科没有在第一时间就发现它，毕竟谁也不能想到哈利居然会把如此重要的东西就这么堂而皇之地放在办公桌上。</p><p>德拉科觉得有些晕眩。</p><p>他后退了一步撞在身后的扶手椅上，如果在此之前他那些对波特和他父亲关系的猜测还能被称之为不切实际的幻想的话，那么现在，他手中的东西就是最真实的佐证。</p><p>那个瓶子里装着的是一缕金发，他父亲的金发。</p><p>那些发丝只有一指长，应该是从他父亲的长发上剪下来的一小截。</p><p>德拉科脑子中一片混乱，波特居然就让这东西明晃晃地摆在桌子上，他根本不惧怕被别人知道他和卢修斯的关系，这个认知让德拉科胸口泛上来的愤怒掺杂了一丝他说不清楚的情绪。</p><p>就在德拉科盯着手中的瓶子晃神的时候，办公室的门被打开了。</p><p>“抱歉，让你等了这么长时间，康蒂夫人那里出了点小问题，你……”哈利的话音戛然而止，他看见了德拉科手中的东西。</p><p>德拉科垂下举在眼前的那只手，他的视线落在门口的哈利身上。</p><p>脑海中的那个声音又响起来了。</p><p>你是个失败者，德拉科。</p><p>他感觉到了，身体里最后一根理智之弦断掉了，所以他开口时甚至听不到自己说了什么。</p><p>“救世主喜欢一个前食死徒？”</p><p>哈利显然被德拉科脸上的冷笑吓到了，即使是在经历过那么多的霍格沃茨，他也没见过德拉科露出过那种绝望的表情来。</p><p>但他是个格兰芬多，像赫敏说的那样，没人能摧毁他前进的勇气。他站在那里直面德拉科的凝视，那目光让他眩晕。</p><p>他昨晚因为紧张一夜未睡，为德拉科的到来而感到焦躁、不安和欣喜，他幻想过很多次向他坦白的场景，而现在，正是他最好的机会。</p><p>“是的。”哈利开口的时候，眼中的犹豫已经被坚定所替代，他直直地望向对方那双灰蓝色的眼睛。</p><p>德拉科在视线对上那双绿色瞳孔时，感觉到身体里有什么东西开始燃烧了，他的内脏被火焰折磨着，体内泛起的疼痛让他的声音有些颤抖：“凭什么？凭你救了我们家？”</p><p>“德拉科……”</p><p>“别那么叫我！”德拉科几乎是在嘶吼了，“你没有资格叫我的名字！你也没有资格喜欢一个马尔福！”</p><p>哈利脸上的血色瞬间退下去，他眼中原本的期翼也被震惊和痛苦所取代。</p><p>“我……”</p><p>对方的绿眼睛里积聚起的泪水让德拉科畏缩了一下，但下一秒恼怒充斥着他整个大脑。</p><p>怎么了？明明是他在破坏别人的家庭，现在倒成了委屈的那一个，在这里扮演一副受害者的模样。</p><p>“你这副样子对我可没有用，或许我父亲会一时心软被你迷惑，但是听着波特，只要有我在的一天，你休想得逞，你休想破坏我的家庭！”</p><p>“我没有想破坏你的家庭。”哈利的眼泪终于流了下来，他并不想表现得这么软弱，但是在面对德拉科的时候，他总是感觉缺少点可以支撑他的东西。</p><p>“没有？那你这是在做什么？”德拉科举起手中的那个玻璃瓶质问着哈利，那上面被装饰的小小闪光仿佛带着灼热的温度，要烫伤他的手指一般。</p><p>当德拉科将它摔在地上的时候，哈利甚至念不出一句阻止他的咒语，四散开来的细小玻璃碎片带着闪闪发亮的珠光，刺痛了他的眼睛。</p><p>“没有想破坏我的家庭？”德拉科红着眼眶呲笑道，“那你想做什么？瞒着我母亲做我父亲的情人？伟大的救世主甘心这么做？”</p><p>“什么？”哈利甚至忘记了自己还在哭泣，他从那些碎片上抬起视线疑惑地望向德拉科，一瞬间以为自己的听错了。</p><p>“是吧，救世主根本不会只甘心做卢修斯·马尔福的小情人，”德拉科伸手抹去了即将冲出眼眶的泪水，他走到哈利的面前，“但是我告诉你，波特，只要有我在，我父亲永远都不会跟你结婚的。”</p><p>说罢，他伸手推开了呆立在那里的哈利打开门走了出去，只留哈利一个人站在那里，震惊地张着嘴，仿佛是被施了一个通通石化。</p><p>TBC</p><p>---------------------------</p><p>哈利：我是来加入这个家，不是来拆散这个家的=_=</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哈利站在圣芒戈顶楼的办公室的门前有些犹豫，德拉科的秘书显然是救世主的崇拜者，他结结巴巴的还没承认自己并没有提前预约，就被这位西斯里小姐带到了德拉科办公室的门前。</p><p>哈利转过头去看着秘书离开的方向，仿佛是害怕她突然折返回来似的吞咽了一下口水，人生中头一次冒出了想要临阵脱逃的念头。</p><p>这已经是德拉科从他的办公室愤而离去的几天之后了，在被最初的震惊洗礼过后，哈利甚至有些庆幸德拉科愤怒的本意并非他想象的那样令人绝望。</p><p>所以现在，他选择站在了这里，正如赫敏所说的，这是德拉科送到他面前的机会，他应当把握住。</p><p>哈利再一次扶了扶颈间的墨绿色领带，这是赫敏帮忙挑选的，她说这正衬他的眼睛。</p><p>“说话的时候记得要睁大眼睛，然后快速地眨记下，这样就没人能拒绝的了你哈利，相信我。”</p><p>哈利透过一旁窗户反射出的影像再一次练习了一遍赫敏所谓的杀手锏，然后紧攥着拳头敲了敲眼前的雕花木门。</p><p> </p><p>尽管德拉科面前摆满了等待审批的文件，但他仍旧没办法把思绪集中在上面。</p><p>他觉得自己大概把这辈子的勇气都花在波特的办公室里了。德拉科不太情愿地承认那天确实是靠着愤怒的怂恿才敢做出在傲罗司冲波特大吼大叫的事情来，他甚至在出门时勇敢地推开了冲上来的佩罗斯·帕格登。</p><p>当他回到马尔福庄园，怒气已经被冷风吹散后，并没有如原本打算的那般冲入书房质问他的父亲。</p><p>德拉科确实退却了。或许他现在还可以欺骗自己，父亲只是如布雷斯所说的那般被格兰杰的阴谋诡计威胁了，出于无奈才同波特纠缠在一起，但如果事实并非如此呢，如果他的父亲是心甘情愿的呢？</p><p>他不觉得哈利·波特有什么好的值得他的父亲为此背叛家庭，无论是他那双摄人心魄美得出奇的绿眼睛，还是他红艳的薄唇以及那些可爱的圆圆指尖，在德拉科看来都不足以撼动家庭在一个马尔福心中的地位。</p><p>但是万一呢？他不确定自己是否能够承受那样的结果。</p><p>这都怪该死的波特，当然了，不然还能怪谁？他根本不应该以这样的方式再次闯入他的生活。</p><p>还有他那些该死的眼泪，这些天总是不由分说地时不时就浮现在他的脑海。</p><p>该死！他就那么伤心？德拉科愤懑地想，他就那么喜欢我父亲？喜欢到即使是被他的儿子否定也会如此难过？</p><p>德拉科不知道为什么这想法比他发现那一小缕金发时还更让他受打击。</p><p>他父亲已经年近四十了，尽管保养得当，但是拉近距离时还是会发现他眼下以及嘴角的纹路，他的年纪显然不适合波特。</p><p>还是说那个该死的波特就喜欢年长的？</p><p>德拉科又在心里骂了一句该死。</p><p>他就不能喜欢年轻一点的吗？比如……比如……</p><p>“咚咚咚。”</p><p>敲门声打断了德拉科的思绪，无论门外站着的是谁，德拉科觉得自己都要感谢他，因为他刚刚差一点就让思想滑入危险的边缘。</p><p>但当门被打开的下一秒，他就不这么想了，那个导致他胡思乱想的罪魁祸首居然堂而皇之地站在那里。</p><p>“你来这里做什么？”德拉科猛地站起来，慌张地看向哈利身后，仿佛是害怕别人知道他父亲的情人出现在这里一般。</p><p>“我……来找你是为了……我想我们需要谈一谈……”哈利靠着指甲在掌心形成的刺痛才克制住想要落荒而逃的冲动。</p><p>“我们有什么好谈的！？”德拉科站在那里，一副要冲过来又像是想躲起来的样子，他的手指紧紧扣住桌子的边缘才维持住身体立在原地，脸上的表情直白地表明如果哈利敢上前一步的话他就要从窗口直接跳下去给自己一个了断。</p><p>哈利显然被他这幅样子伤到了，即使他知道德拉科眼中的抗拒是另有原因，但还是不由自主的感到呼吸困难。</p><p>“我……我只是想……”</p><p>“听着，我不想知道任何你和我父亲之间的事，所以拜托你离开这里！”</p><p>哈利咬了咬嘴唇，尽管他觉得接下来他将要说的事情相当不道德，甚至可以称之为恶劣了，但是正如他从邓布利多那里学到的，为了更伟大的利益，他应当做出一些牺牲，即使是要牺牲一部分他的正义感。</p><p>他重重地呼了一口气，下定决心一般地向前迈出一步，尽全力睁大眼睛摆出一副赫敏传授给他的那种被称之为“可怜狗狗”的表情，他甚至在开口说话时刻意让自己的声音上扬了几个度。</p><p>“那就没有办法了是吗？或许，我更应该找卢修斯谈一谈。”</p><p>“不准你去！”德拉科的声音大到让哈利畏缩了一下。</p><p>“为什么？”哈利摆出一副委屈的样子，“卢修斯向我承诺过，我随时都可以前往马尔福庄园找他。”</p><p>这显然是个谎言，如果德拉科可以保持镇静并谨慎地分析此时的局面的话，他可以轻易地察觉出哈利眼底闪现的尴尬和心虚，但毕竟马尔福过于重视家庭，当他从对方口中听到自己父亲的教名时，理智就已经离他远去了。</p><p>“你住口！”德拉科嘶吼着。</p><p>“抱歉……马尔福先生，您有什么需要帮忙的吗？”西斯里小姐慌张的身影出现在走廊尽头的拐角处，她显然被一向绅士有礼的马尔福院长吓到了，只敢站在远处小声的询问。</p><p>但德拉科却是他们三个人之中最被吓到的那一个，他害怕波特，更害怕被第三个人撞见这种场景，要知道马尔福家的名声能否保住就在这一线之间。</p><p>他痛苦地挣扎着，实木办公桌差点被他抠出几个指洞来，而站在门外的那个该死的波特，此时却一脸纯真无辜，仿佛是在表明会征得他的同意才去见他的父亲，那双绿眼睛湿漉漉地望向他，像是下一秒就能哭出来似的。</p><p>该死！该死该死该死！</p><p>德拉科在心中咒骂着，他才不会承认刚刚确实有那么一秒心软了，但无论如何，就算今天梅林在他眼前复活，也不能阻止他保护自己的家庭！</p><p>“没事了，”德拉科努力摆出一副镇定的模样，“西斯里小姐，我和波特先生有事情要谈，所以请取消今天下午的所有预约，以及，我会准你半天的假期，你可以离开了，走之前告诉所有人，没有我的允许不准到顶楼来。”</p><p>西斯里小姐显然是一位对任何事都不求甚解的好女士，她只是向那位大名鼎鼎的救世主瞥去一丝疑惑的目光，然后就耸了耸肩便向马尔副院长道了别，转身回到自己的办公桌前提着她的挎包离开了。</p><p>当电梯在叮的一声关闭之后，德拉科终于虚脱般地倒回身后的椅子中，他脸色苍白，一缕刘海耷拉下来被额头上的冷汗打湿了，他有气无力地怒视着波特关好门，然后走过来坐到办公桌对面的会客椅里。</p><p>“有什么快说，我下午忙得很，没时间陪绿眼睛癞蛤蟆呆太久。”德拉科再次启动了他身体里的防御机制，即恶语相向地挖苦。</p><p>哈利乖巧地坐在那里，双手如同新入学的一年级那般谨慎地置于自己的膝尖，他摆出一副天真的模样，然后无情地揭穿了德拉科的谎言：“你刚刚说过取消下午所有预约的。”</p><p>德拉科脸涨得通红，嘴角向下撇的样子像极了霍格沃茨时期每次主动挑衅哈利后又吃瘪的样子，他咬紧牙关才忍住没有冲过去揪住波特的衣襟在他的脸上狠狠地揍上一拳。</p><p>尽管哈利刚刚还沉浸在失落之中，但还是差点被他这副模样逗得笑出声来。他绷紧嘴唇以防在此时更加惹怒对面就快爆炸的德拉科，开口时声音中还带着些忍笑的颤抖：“我们可以开始了吗？”</p><p>德拉科坐在那里，除了颤抖着的金色睫毛，其他面部器官和肢体都像是丧失了活动的能力，他仿佛是在给自己催眠，如果变成一具石头人，那么眼前的一切都与他无关。</p><p>显然哈利并不打算让他置身事外，他吸了吸鼻子，努力地回忆赫敏教给他的那些话，然后结结巴巴地开始复述给德拉科：“是这样的，呃，我今天来是想跟你谈谈有关马尔，咳咳，有关卢修斯的事情的。我想，你应该已经知道我同马尔……我同卢修斯之间的秘密了，事实上……事实上确实是这样没错，对，没错。”</p><p>德拉科坐在那里，很认真地思考杀了救世主然后再自杀的可能性。</p><p>“我当然知道你非常重视家庭，”哈利将视线移向别处，接下来的话对他来说确实过于艰难了些，“我也，我也并不想破坏你的家庭，但是，咳咳，但是你也知道，感情的事不是能说断就能断掉的……”</p><p>“你来就是为了告诉我你不会放弃我父亲？”德拉科微微喘着气，他觉得自己就快要窒息了。</p><p>“不、不是的！”哈利慌张地摆动着双手否认道，“我的意思是，我的意思是说让我离开他也……也不是不可以……”</p><p>哈利的脸已经红到可以滴血了，他的头埋得越来越低，说话的声音也越来越小。</p><p>德拉科却在一瞬间燃起了希望，他像是突然活过来一般，身体向前俯去差点将办工桌撞得倾斜：“你愿意离开我父亲？”</p><p>哈利缓慢地点了点头，他抠弄着手指小声地说道：“但是我有一个条件……”</p><p>德拉科站起身来，激动地差点爬上桌子，他双手撑在桌沿身体向前倾去：“你要什么我都可以给你，金加隆？？我手里马尔福的产业？还是圣芒戈？我都可以给你！”</p><p>哈利抬起头，看着凑得过近的德拉科，他甚至可以数的清那些闪着光亮的金色睫毛，还有那半透明的灰蓝色瞳孔就置于他一尺之外，他的喉咙不由自主地吞咽了一下，随后深吸了一口气开口说道：“我，我不需要这些，事实上我需要的东西很简单，既然我要离开卢修斯，那么你至少得为我提供一个临时替代品。”</p><p>德拉科皱着眉问道：“替代品？”</p><p>哈利忙不迭地点头：“对，替代品，事实上我不知道自己是否真的能忍心离开他，我想我需要一个人，能让我把那些感情从他身上转移开来。”</p><p>哈利甚至开始有些佩服自己了，他已经克服了结巴，并在此基础上自我发挥，把赫敏教给他的那些台词多加润色，融入一些自己的创作。</p><p>德拉科皱着眉，缓缓地坐回了椅子中。</p><p>可以替代他父亲的人？</p><p>他不知道波特的脑子里是怎么想的，但是对他来说只要能让波特离开他的父亲，任何条件他都会满足。</p><p>德拉科苦恼地在脑子中搜寻着。</p><p>潘西？不不不，她只是会向他发射死咒而已。克拉布或者高尔？德拉科心虚地瞟了一眼坐在对面的救世主，当然不行，即使他讨厌该死的波特，但不得不承认这简直是在暴殄天物。最后就只剩下了布雷斯，那个花花公子布雷斯，他只要稍微耍点手段就一定能让哈利为他神魂颠倒，然后彻底忘记他的父亲。</p><p>但是……</p><p>德拉科想，这不可以，这当然不可以，但是究竟为什么不可以，他自己都说不出个所以然来，仿佛刚刚那个愿意付出所有马尔福家产只为让哈利远离卢修斯的人不是他一样。</p><p>在将自己的朋友都轮番地贬低了一遍之后，德拉科为难地开了口：“或许你可以告诉我你的标准，我会尽全力帮你寻找的。”</p><p>哈利更加紧张了，现在事情进行到最关键的时刻了，只要他再勇敢一点，再再勇敢一点，就能得偿所愿了。</p><p>“我……我喜欢金发的……”哈利偷偷地瞟了一眼德拉科打理得整齐的头发。</p><p>德拉科点了点头，表示了解，确实他父亲也是金发，这个条件还算合理。他拿出羊皮纸和羽毛笔，用好看的花体字在上面记录着。</p><p>“还有，灰蓝色的眼睛……”</p><p>灰蓝色的眼睛，和父亲一样颜色的眼睛。</p><p>“胆子要小一点的。”</p><p>德拉科皱了皱眉，胆子小？他非常确定他父亲可不是胆子小，他更愿意称之为谨慎行事。</p><p>“大概比我高出十公分。”</p><p>德拉科从羊皮纸上抬起头，打量着面前的波特，十公分？我父亲至少比你高出十五公分！</p><p>在对上德拉科质疑的目光时，哈利坚定地点了点头语气严肃地重复了一遍：“十公分。”</p><p>德拉科无奈地摇了摇头，低头看回羊皮纸，一个大约五点九英尺高金发蓝眼睛的胆小鬼？他去哪儿找这么个人来？</p><p>德拉科在记忆中努力地搜索者他的社交圈，最后有些为难地开口：“我想我认识的人中，没谁能满足你这个要求的。”</p><p>“其实，不……不需要你的那些朋友的……有一个人……有一个人就很符合条件……”哈利发现自己又开始结巴了。</p><p>“哦？”德拉科压下心中的那阵不适，摆出一副假笑，“说说是谁，我可以帮你。”</p><p>哈利不由自主地舔了舔嘴唇，让它们变得同那双绿眼睛一样湿润了：“就是……就是你……”</p><p>德拉科的注意力完全被那双嘴唇吸引过去了，他甚至没听清对方说的话：“什么？”</p><p>“我是说！” 哈利下定决心般地深吸了口气，看着眼前的德拉科，大声地说道：“你自己就可以！”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“什么？！”</p><p>德拉科花了几秒钟才反应过来对方说的是什么意思。</p><p>他看了看手中的羊皮纸，又抬起头看看了波特，再低头确认了羊皮纸上的记录，然后又抬头望向对面的波特。他开始怀疑这是对方的恶作剧了，为了惩罚他那天在傲罗司的无礼。</p><p>但波特显然不是在开玩笑，他面色绯红眼神坚定，虽然在肉眼可见地颤抖着，但毫无开玩笑的意思。</p><p>德拉科今天第三次惊惶地从椅子上站了起来，不可思议地看着眼前的这位救世主，张口结舌地说不出话来。</p><p>“你脑子真的被巨怪给踢了？”好一会儿德拉科才找回自己的舌头。</p><p>哈利也站了起来，他紧握的双拳垂在身侧，样子仿佛像是要去就义的英雄一般：“我没在开玩笑。”</p><p>“我才不管你是不是在开玩笑！”德拉科再一次觉得这个世界疯了，“不管怎样这都是不可能的！”</p><p>哈利咬了咬牙，纠结了几秒后豁出去似的开口说道：“你不同意的话我就去找卢修斯！”</p><p>德拉科差点被气到发笑，他居然用这个威胁他？</p><p>“随便你去找谁！”</p><p>虽然可能有些无理取闹，但哈利还是被德拉科的话激怒了：“你别后悔！”</p><p>“我才不会后悔！”</p><p>哈利瞪了面前的金发青年几秒之后，气鼓鼓地转身向门口走去。他后悔得不行，心里想着一开始就不应该听信赫敏的提议在这里丢人现眼，德拉科不知道要怎么想他，他一定觉得自己恶心透了。他现在应该赶快回到魔法部，向赫敏递出辞呈，然后自己一个人躲到国外去孤独终老，再也不要回到伦敦了。</p><p>他红着眼睛走到门口，强忍着才没有让眼泪掉下来，他想再回头看一眼德拉科但是格兰芬多的勇气消失得无影无踪了，他只能就这么背对着他从少年时期就幻想的绮丽美梦，连一句再见都无法说出口，他抬手握上了镀银的门把手，在心里跟他思慕了多年的人话别。</p><p>“站住。”</p><p>身后响起德拉科的声音时，哈利以为自己出现了幻听。</p><p>他犹豫地回过头，看见德拉科皱着眉，嘴角向下撇着，一脸嫌弃地看过来。</p><p>“如果，”金发青年艰难地开了口，“我是说如果，我同意了你的……你的……要求的话，你就会离开我父亲吗？”</p><p>哈利站在那里，心脏像骑着飞天扫帚从高空中俯冲向地面一般扑通扑通地剧烈跳动，他眨着眼睛看向德拉科，不敢相信眼前发生的一切。</p><p>他忙不迭地点着头，生怕德拉科收回刚刚说的话。</p><p>“不准去见我父亲。”</p><p>哈利点头。</p><p>“也不准去找我母亲。”</p><p>哈利依旧点头。</p><p>“更不准告诉任何人我们两个之间的事。”</p><p>哈利犹豫了一下。</p><p>“不答应就算了。”德拉科转过头去。</p><p>哈利连忙走上前几步，开口说道：“我答应你！我答应你！”</p><p>德拉科不自然地瞥了眼站在那里傻笑的救世主，第无数次觉得这个世界真的疯了。</p><p>而哈利，我们伟大的救世主，只是再一次在心中默念着那句将流芳百世的至理名言——赫敏·格兰杰永远都是对的！</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>德拉科躺在自己房间宽大的床上唉声叹气，清晨的阳光透光窗户照射进来，让整个屋子都散发着暖意，但他只觉得自己仿佛是迷路于荒芜雪原上的旅人，寒风刺骨又饥饿疲惫，全世界的人都想让他冻死在这儿，更别提谁会向他伸出援手了。</p><p>他觉得从一开始自己就做错了，那天他就不应该出现在父亲书房门前的那道走廊上，那样就不会撞见波特和父亲的异样，然后在布雷斯向他讲述听来的秘密的时候，自己就可以毫无顾忌地当对方是在发疯然后往他的嘴里倒灌醒神魔药，再之后的所有事情就都不会发生了。</p><p>他被波特威胁了，是的，那个平时一脸圣洁的救世主，居然用他的父亲和他的家庭来威胁他。</p><p>德拉科知道波特心里想的是什么。</p><p>他太爱我父亲了，以至于不得不将和父亲那么相像的我作为替代对象。</p><p>德拉科在床上翻了个身，将那颗乱糟糟的金色脑袋缩进被子里，他不知道这一刻的烦躁感从何而来，几秒钟的纠结过后，顺理成章地将此归咎于今天不得不面对的那个约会。</p><p>是的，这是该死的波特提出的第一个要求，一个约会，就如同他以前和父亲在一起时的那样。</p><p>天呐，德拉科不敢想象父亲到底背着母亲和自己同波特有过多少次约会，这太超过了，一个贵族绅士遮遮掩掩地同他的情人躲在别人看不到的地方偷偷约会，这太不知廉耻。</p><p>但是现在这不体面的事情轮到他身上了，马尔福家即将失去最后一位既懂礼数又洁身自好的绅士了。</p><p>“德拉科少爷，夫人请您下楼用早餐。”家养小精灵突然出现在卧房里，让德拉科不得不停下嘴边的哀嚎。</p><p>温馨的三口之家坐在早餐桌旁一起分享一天中的第一餐，这曾是德拉科最喜欢的画面了，但现在，他不得不承认，自己宁愿去吃鼻涕虫，也不想看到自己父亲脸上那种虚伪的柔情蜜意。</p><p>他怎么做到这一切的？毫无愧疚之心，在母亲面前扮演着好丈夫的角色，甚至都不曾流露出过任何一丁点的歉意。</p><p>“小龙，”卢修斯皱着眉转头望向他这边，“我不想在你已经二十几岁的时候再请家庭教师来教授你用餐的礼仪，刀叉不可以发出声音。”</p><p>尽管怒火中烧，但德拉科在父亲严厉的目光之下还是不自觉地放轻了手上的力道，卢修斯将视线重新移回到纳西莎身上后德拉科小心地翻了个白眼，暗自腹诽，马尔福家确实需要一位家庭教师，来教授一个男人如何忠贞不渝。</p><p>这个不愉快的早上预示着他悲惨的一天。</p><p>当德拉科不情愿地按照约定时间出现在格里莫广场12号的时候，哈利正在门镜前打理他那些不肯乖乖听话的头发。</p><p>“你穿这去约会？”<br/>“你就穿这？”</p><p>他们两个人几乎异口同声地对对方的穿着致以最崇高的震惊。</p><p>德拉科的嘴角几乎都要撇出下颌线了，他看着面前穿着蓝色牛仔裤和米白色的灯芯绒外套的救世主，仿佛在看一块抹布。</p><p>“你穿的像个家养小精灵！”他脱口而出。</p><p>哈利原本在见到德拉科之后马上泛起红晕的脸此时烧得更加红了，他有些委屈，本来为了和德拉科第一次的约会，哈利做了十足的准备，衣服当然是精心挑选的，对此赫敏和金妮也给出了极高的评价。</p><p>——“这让你显得毛茸茸的，可爱极了”</p><p>但哈利显然在这方面找错了专家，即使金妮确实在时尚品味方面算是他交友圈内的翘楚，但也真的不能符合德拉科那种带着贵族傲慢的审美标准。</p><p>哈利倔强地辩解道：“首先，这就是麻瓜的日常着装，你的那身礼服才会引起围观，其次，不要以家养小精灵作为别人着装的好坏标准，如果被赫敏听见了她随时可以下令让我逮捕你。”</p><p>德拉科在听到某两个字的时候挑了挑眉，他又习惯性地拿出了那副故意惹人生气的表情来，模仿着哈利的腔调开口：“首先，自从我们不得不给家养小精灵们付报酬之后，他们就可以自己买衣服了，马尔福庄园至少有四只家养小精灵会穿成你这样。其次，我希望是自己的耳朵出现了问题，我刚刚仿佛听见了你说‘麻瓜’两个字，我向梅林起誓，如果你所说的约会地点是麻瓜世界的任何地方，那么我将郑重地向你提出拒绝。”</p><p>“你不能拒绝我！”哈利冲上前一步，这下他的表情更加委屈了。</p><p>“我当然能，”德拉科抬起下巴，摆出一副高姿态，好像被威胁的那一个不是他一样，“你之前可没说过我们要去麻瓜那边。”</p><p>“是你说‘我才不关心约会的事情，我只是出于马尔福家继承人的义务，在约好的时间出场充当救世主的情感转移道具而已’的！”</p><p>“那也不代表我能接受麻瓜世界的约会！”</p><p>“可是你又不想让别人知道我和你的关系，除了麻瓜，全伦敦的巫师都认识我们两个！”</p><p>“我不管，反正麻瓜世界就是不行的！”德拉科强迫自己不去在意波特那双绿眼睛里泛出来的水雾。救世主以前也这么爱哭吗？</p><p>哈利气的不行，他没想到在战争已经过去的几年之后，德拉科依旧对麻瓜抱有如此大的偏见。他又气又恼，还害怕德拉科会就此甩门离开，情急之下不得不再次使出杀手锏：“卢修斯就会陪我去麻瓜世界约会！”</p><p>“……”不同于哈利，德拉科脸颊漫上来的红完全是出于愤怒，好吧，可能还有百分之一是出于其他德拉科说不清楚的酸涩情绪。</p><p>但无论是现在还是曾经的霍格沃茨时期，在同救世主的每一场博弈之中，德拉科总是会忽略一个道理——他永远都无法取胜。</p><p>所以在那天晚些时候，德拉科不得不换下他那套过于华丽的礼服，穿上哈利用伸缩魔法变大一号的自己的衣服。</p><p>“别扯你的袖子了，它们很正常。”</p><p>当他们终于走到伦敦的街头，德拉科一边像是躲避炸尾螺一般躲避过往的行人一边扯着在他看来没品透了的衣服袖子时，哈利不得不拽着他的胳膊走到步行道的里侧。</p><p>“你管这叫正常？”德拉科将手腕伸到他的面前，显然已经是傲罗司司长的哈利依旧对伸缩咒不太熟练，尽管德拉科费力补救，但那件休闲外套的两只袖子依旧固执地维持着不同的长短。</p><p>“最近麻瓜很流行这种不对称的时尚。”哈利红着脸信口胡诌。</p><p>他们走进放映厅的时候电影已经播放了有一段时间了，这不能怪他们迟到，毕竟一个从未涉足麻瓜世界，另一个尽管来自于麻瓜世界但确实在十一岁之前并没有多少机会踏入电影院的大门，光是如何购票就让他们耽误了好些时间。</p><p>哈利遇到的第一个麻烦是如何让德拉科理解电影是什么东西，在他发现自己对电影的拍摄原理也一窍不通的时候，他只能含糊地糊弄过去：“就把它当成配有声音的照片就好。”</p><p>好吧，德拉科想，照片而已能有什么可怕的呢？他维持着这种掉以轻心的状态走进放映厅的时候，足足在原地呆愣了十几秒才被哈利拖拽着一边对其他观众道歉一边猫着腰向影票上标识的座位走过去。</p><p>当他们终于坐下来的时候，德拉科习惯性地想要开口抱怨，因为他打理得整齐的头发刚刚被哈利弄乱了。</p><p>“我不认为……”他话还没说几个字，就被一旁的哈利迅速地捂住了嘴巴。</p><p>在周围麻瓜们的怒视之下，哈利不得不凑近德拉科小声地说道：“在这里不可以那么大声音讲话。”</p><p>哈利温热的气息打在德拉科的耳朵上，这让他为之一颤，德拉科觉得自己靠近哈利的那半边身体没了知觉，有那么一瞬间他甚至认为波特对他下了什么恶咒，他稍稍转过头去，放映厅昏暗的光线让坐在身旁的救世主的轮廓更加深邃了一点，那块硕大的能够发出声音的照片散发出来的光线打在救世主一侧的脸颊上，忽明忽暗之间他唯一能够捕捉到的是对方瞳孔中的那一抹绿，德拉科毫无意识地吞咽了一下，在这一份奇妙的异样感的笼罩中，他甚至没有去去计较那些对他怒目而视的麻瓜们。</p><p>哈利当然没有发现德拉科的脸上一瞬而过的情绪，他现在满心想的都是让德拉科将注意力放在电影上。</p><p>他在影片的选择上花了不少心思，确切地说是在赫敏的帮助下花了不少心思。鉴于他同德拉科共同的经历以及以前过分紧张的关系，哈利在她的建议下选择了一部战争背景下的爱情片——当哈利小声地在德拉科耳边告诉他，他们正在观看一个爱情故事的时候德拉科的白眼差点飞出眼眶——但是哈利显然对这个选择相当满意，赫敏当时怎么说的来着，这能让德拉科意识到即使身处战争，站在敌对阵营的立场也依旧能够孕育出爱情。</p><p>但显然他和赫敏谁都没有去调查一下这部电影的结局，所以当影片中的女主角满身是血地在爱人的怀中缓缓地闭上眼睛的时候，哈利恨不得就在此时此地给德拉科一个一忘皆空。</p><p>整个放映厅里都弥漫着一股沉重的气氛以及一丝微弱的啜泣声，哈利觉得这正衬他悲惨的爱情，德拉科一定觉得他傻透了，居然在第一次约会选了一个以悲剧收场的爱情故事，德拉科一定会露出那种不屑的表情然后拿腔拿调地对他说：“你平时就跟我父亲看这个？”</p><p>那块被德拉科称之为巨型照片的幕布上播放出感谢名单时，天花板上的灯慢慢由暗转明，观众们也纷纷站起身离场，哈利有些失落地坐在那，他想这真是一次糟糕的约会。</p><p>他深吸了一口气，转头准备迎接德拉科惯常的嘲弄，谁成想映入眼帘的竟是德拉科满脸的泪水。这视觉冲击太过强烈，让哈利好一会儿都以为自己出现了幻觉，原来刚刚那一声啜泣是出自德拉科？</p><p>德拉科金色睫毛上还挂着一颗泪珠，它像小钻石一般反射着灯光，晃得哈利心里咚咚直响。</p><p>德拉科的情绪显然还没从那个悲伤的故事里挣脱出来，所以他没有对哈利怒目而视也没有恶语相向，他只是撇着嘴角带着浓重的鼻音轻声地问哈利：“你平时就跟我父亲看这个？”</p><p>哈利可从来没见过德拉科这么对他柔声细语过，他觉得自己在这一刻再一次被击中了红心，那些压抑已久的情感一起从心脏涌向了喉咙，他伸出手去想要触碰德拉科，确认眼前这一切都是真的。</p><p>但德拉科在下一秒就躲开，他迅速地让自己回到了现实世界，愤恨地看了一眼愣在那儿的救世主，觉得这辈子该丢的人都在这里丢光了，被一群麻瓜包围着，看着一张整面墙一般大的照片哭到哽咽，最可恶的是这一切都被波特看见了。</p><p>“敢说出去的话我就给喂你致幻魔药，让你在魔法部的大厅里表演踢踏舞！”</p><p>哈利收回了伸出去的手，冲德拉科委屈地点了点头。</p><p>德拉科拒绝了哈利的晚餐邀请，理由是他的眼睛哭到红肿不能被人看见，尽管哈利极力地向他解释麻瓜们不会讲注意力放在这种小事上——“小事？你管这叫小事？”德拉科震惊地质疑道——好吧，马尔福家继承人哭到眼睛红肿确实不能算是小事，但是这也并不妨碍他们去共进晚餐。</p><p>但德拉科固执地认为这有损他的绅士形象，为此他们差一点就在电影院门口就拔出魔杖指向对方，最后为了可怜的麻瓜们，哈利不得不做出让步，取消晚餐计划。所以晚些时候回到格里莫广场12号的大门外时，两个人的脸色都不太好看。</p><p>哈利再一次在心底里确认，这真的是最糟糕的约会了。</p><p>此时太阳刚刚西沉，路灯还没有点亮，他们两个赌气地面对面站在那里，谁都不肯先说话。有路过的麻瓜疑惑地朝他们这边望过来，哈利觉得自己蠢极了，在这个时候居然会想他们两个在别人看来会不会真的像是一对正闹别扭的情侣。</p><p>“我先走了。”德拉科不自然地摸了摸鼻尖，有些尴尬地先开了口。</p><p>哈利将视线移回到他身上，他本想邀请德拉科到家里坐一坐，至少可以喝杯红茶，但德拉科的脸上的表情显然在告诉哈利他想要尽早逃离这里。</p><p>哈利第一次发现自己身体里居然也存在着那种能够称之为“邪恶”的因子，他清了清嗓子，仰着头对上德拉科的视线，开口说道：“你忘记了晚安吻。”</p><p>“什么？！”德拉科后退了一步，他简直不敢相信波特能提出这种要求。</p><p>哈利发现自己现在已经能够做到随意地扯谎而不会脸红了：“卢修斯每次送我回来都会留下一个晚安吻，所以今天我必须得到一个晚安吻，是从你那里还是从卢修斯那里，我可说不准。”</p><p>好吧，“卢修斯”三个字简直就像魔咒一般将德拉科困住，他足足站在那里呆立了几分钟，甚至设想了一番就地绑架救世主的可能性。</p><p>最后他只得认命一般地走上前来，好吧，谁让马尔福如此重视家庭呢。</p><p>他在哈利面前停住，低着头看向对方仰起的脸，那件灯芯绒外套确实帮了哈利大忙，此刻在昏暗光线下，他被衬托得……衬托得……不那么令人讨厌了，德拉科尽力将脑子中浮现出的类似“可爱”的那几个字眼挥散开来，但一同消散的还有他的理智与自制力以及他自以为的那些对救世主的抵抗情绪，德拉科觉得自己大概是被那双祖母绿的瞳孔以及覆盖在上面的卷翘睫毛蛊惑了，他甚至都没有注意到抚上对方下颌的手指居然出奇地温柔。</p><p>视线被那双嘴唇抓牢了，再也看不见其他，德拉科慢慢俯下身，着了魔般地将嘴唇落在了哈利的唇角。</p><p>电流穿过钨丝，街灯在这一瞬间被点亮，整个世界仿佛都变成了金黄色，但是在哈利看来，它们都没有德拉科的金发和睫毛来的耀眼。</p><p>德拉科被吓到了一般，连忙松开哈利退后了几步，他脸上的表情如同大梦初醒，好像这才意识到自己刚刚做了什么，他慌张地捂上了自己的嘴唇，甚至忘记了使用移形换影，逃命一般地向街口跑去然后消失在那里。</p><p>哈利也终于从刚刚的悸动中找回了一丝理智，他本没想到能够如此轻易地从德拉科那里骗来一个吻。他怔怔地看向德拉科消失的那个方向，抬手抚上了刚刚被亲吻的地方，德拉科的体温仿佛还残留在那里，烫得他全身发颤。</p><p>他错了，哈利想，自己错的太过离谱，这明明是全伦敦，不，是全世界最棒的约会。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>布雷斯将手里的酒杯放下，回身靠进沙发柔软的靠背中，他脸上的表情像是刚听了一个奇幻故事一般：“你说你吻了波特？”</p><p>德拉科惨兮兮地坐在对面，显然还没从震惊之中回过神来，他的金发因为刚刚的狂奔已经凌乱得不成样子，身上还穿着哈利那件袖子长短不一的衣服，整个人就像是刚刚遭遇洗劫的麻瓜流浪汉。</p><p>布雷斯再次开口：“你脑子被巨怪踢了？我记得上次见你时你还说要他不得好死来着。”</p><p>德拉科努力地不去在意嘴唇上的酥麻感，将此归咎于与混血巫师皮肤相接的后遗症，他惨白着脸抬头看向对面看好戏的布雷斯，开口时声音止不住的颤抖：“是他威胁我这么做的……”</p><p>“你们两个脑子都被巨怪踢了？”</p><p>德拉科将脸埋进手掌中哀嚎了一声。</p><p>他在来的路上给自己施了无数个检查咒语，最后才不情愿地相信，自己确实是在完全清醒的状态下亲上的波特。</p><p>这对他来说算是个不小的打击，所以在几秒钟之后，他迫不及待地为自己找到了一个看上去相当合理的借口，他想这都应该都怪在该死的波特身上，他用马尔福家的荣誉威胁他，才导致自己做出这种不顾礼义廉耻的事来，不然怎么才能解释这一切呢？</p><p>布雷斯翻了个白眼，觉得自己简直就是在浪费时间：“现在要么停止你的鬼叫告诉我到底发生了什么，要么站起身出门回你的马尔福庄园去，我一会儿还有个舞会要参加。”</p><p>于是，在那之后，布雷斯不得不忍受德拉科长达一个小时的哭诉、抱怨以及对哈利·波特那双绿眼睛的赞美，舞会的计划显然泡汤了。</p><p>“都是他那双眼睛蛊惑了我！”</p><p>“你再吼下去全伦敦都要知道波特的绿眼睛有多好看了。”布雷斯又给自己倒了一杯纯威士忌，企图用酒精来麻痹自己而不被德拉科的哀嚎所折磨，他开始认真地后悔自己没有早一步出门。</p><p>德拉科已经有些歇斯底里了：“我该怎么办？他这是在明目张胆地羞辱我，再这样下去整个马尔福家就要完了！”</p><p>“要我说，”布雷斯一口气干掉了杯子里的液体，这让他稍稍有些恍惚，“根据你的描述，跟救世主硬着来你毫无胜算，你几乎是被他牵着鼻子走了。”</p><p>德拉科绝望地看着他，布雷斯冲他耸了耸肩表示自己并没有在开玩笑，在德拉科拔出魔杖准备在他面前自杀之前，他不得不放下酒杯凑过去安抚道：“不过我倒认为这对你来说是个好机会。”</p><p>德拉科整张脸都皱在一起，仿佛吞了一整只鼻涕虫似的：“你管这叫好机会？”</p><p>布雷斯无奈地翻了个白眼，觉得眼前的好友简直辱没了斯莱特林诡计多端的血统：“这当然是好机会了，想一想吧，自从十一岁入学以来你就一直想要打败的波特，而现在他主动把自己的送到你面前了，你却在抱怨！”</p><p>德拉科眨了眨眼睛，露出了一个仿佛听懂又像是没有听懂的表情。</p><p>“听着，你要把握住这个千载难逢的机会，嗝，”他打了个酒嗝，然后晃了晃脑袋试图让自己开口时能够流利地说出话来：“你唯一要做的就是波特他想要什么你就努力满足他，等到他真正移情别恋喜欢上你之后你就胜利了，想想吧，有什么事情会比喜欢上一个不喜欢自己的人还能再挫败一点呢？到那个时候波特的生杀大权完全掌握在你的手中，那就是见证救世主失败的时刻，而你，德拉科·马尔福，将是全伦敦唯一一个战胜救世主的人。”</p><p>德拉科放下擎在面前的双手，脸上的愁容逐渐散去：“你真的这么认为？”</p><p>布雷斯已经不知道是第几次给自己倒满一整杯的威士忌了，现在他眼中只盛得下手里装满黄色液体的酒杯，无暇顾及其他：“当然！”</p><p>德拉科将视线移向不远处的壁炉，那里燃烧着的榉木发出噼啪的声响，他不禁开始思考布雷斯话语中可能性，诚然根据之后事态的发展，我们可想而知那简直是个糟糕透顶的主意，但是此刻的德拉科已然把那当成最后一根救命稻草了，所以这也不能怪他没有注意到那个已经被布雷斯喝光了的空酒瓶以及对方因为酒精而不太存在的理智了。</p><p> </p><p>全傲罗司，不，全魔法部的人都发现了他们的救世主保持着数天不同于以往的好心情，他现在整个人都闪闪发亮的，甚至会笑着和审判厅的那些老古板们打招呼了。</p><p>“收起你那些傻笑。”赫敏此时正坐在傲罗司司长办公室里唯一空出来的那张沙发上，<br/>冲办公桌后面的哈利翻白眼。</p><p>哈利觉得就算赫敏冲他施恶咒都不会影响他现在的好心情。他的计划异常的顺利，现在德拉科成了他（某种意义上）的男朋友，他得到了人生中第一次真正意义上的约会（全世界最棒的约会），并且最重要的是，德拉科吻了他！</p><p>梅林在上，他想不出世界上还有比他更幸福的人了，就在一多个月前，他和卢修斯·马尔福在庄园的书房里朝对方甩攻击魔咒的时候，可没有想到事情会发展到现在这种令人满意的程度。</p><p>“好吧，显然你没有在听我说话。”赫敏不得不再次出声提醒坐在那里明显处于思春期的傲罗司司长。</p><p>“哦赫敏，你确实应当原谅我，毕竟我终于得到了一个吻。”</p><p>“什么吻？谁吻你了？”罗恩就是这个时候走进来的，他没来得及听全哈利的的话，只听见了最后一两个词。</p><p>在罗恩低头又咬上手里的三明治时，赫敏朝哈利投去了一个警告的眼神，后者不得不在威胁之下收起脸上的傻笑。</p><p>“咳……没什么。”哈利不自然地摸了摸鼻子，赫敏在一旁翻了个白眼，他拙劣的谎话还不如三岁小孩。</p><p>“嘿！你们有事瞒着我！”很显然，哈利表情怪异到让只有一茶匙感情的罗恩也起了疑心，他走到赫敏旁边俯身在沙发扶手上坐下的时候，不小心将一片莴苣碎叶掉在了膝盖上。</p><p>赫敏抽出魔杖给他施了个清理咒，并在哈利将自己完全暴露之前，帮他撒了个小谎，确切地说也不算是谎言：“哈利只是在跟我回忆他这辈子最心动的一次接吻而已。”</p><p>罗恩如赫敏的预料一般连忙制止了这一话题，他当然不会忘记好友同自己的妹妹那段无疾而终的感情，显然他不想听到有关那两人嘴唇相接的任何描述。</p><p>哈利在罗恩开启关于魁地奇世界杯比赛的讨论时悄悄地松了口气，近几年他已经很少见过罗恩发火了，但他相信如果罗恩在此时发现了他的小秘密的话，那么现在整整一屋子的案卷都会成为他的陪葬，所以看在傲罗司其他傲罗夜以继日地工作的份上，哈利乖巧地闭紧了嘴巴。</p><p> </p><p>德拉科是在即将出门的时候被卢修斯堵住的。</p><p>“你要去哪儿？”卢修斯双手置于手杖顶端，站在那里居高临下地发问。</p><p>你管我去哪儿？！</p><p>“圣芒戈临时有事要我去一趟，父亲。”德拉科垂眼低眉摆出一副谦逊的模样。</p><p>他当然不是去圣芒戈，就在昨晚，他收到了波特的第二次邀约，鉴于第一次约会的成功（波特认为的），他们的第二次仍然选在了麻瓜的地界。德拉科对此颇有微词，但是布雷斯当时怎么劝他的来着——“你难道忘记被他抢先一步抓住的金色飞贼了吗？还有被他夺取的学院杯，以及他害你在全校学生面前出糗的事？现在还有人管你叫白鼬呢！”</p><p>所以第二天一早，他从床上爬起来后，在盥洗室里以及衣橱前花费了比往日里更长的时间。就像布雷斯说的那样，他得展现出自己最迷人的那一面，诱捕救世主，然后将他那高高在上的自尊心撕得粉碎！</p><p>“嗯……”卢修斯握住手杖，围着德拉科踱起步来，带着审视的目光不断打量着他，再次开口的时候腔调拖得很长，“我注意到上次你回家时穿了一身……一身奇怪的装束……”</p><p>德拉科在卢修斯走到他身后的时候才敢撇着嘴角翻了个白眼——我穿的是什么东西你不是应该再清楚不过的吗？怎么？这么快就认不出你小情人的衣服了？</p><p>“是的父亲，我自己的衣服不小心出了些状况，那是……是位朋友借给我的。”</p><p>卢修斯再次走到到德拉科的面前站定，他刻意展现出父亲的威严，希望以此来告诫自己的儿子：“德拉科，要时刻记住你自己的身份，别总跟那群不三不四的人混在一起。”</p><p>什么？这人在说什么鬼话？该认清自己身份的是你才对吧！跟不三不四的人混在一起的是谁？让我陷入现在这种进退两难境地的是谁？不顾家族的荣誉做出那种无耻的事情的又是谁？现在倒厚着脸皮来对我说教？真是……真是……</p><p>德拉科双拳握紧脸颊涨得通红，他呼吸急促恨不得下一秒就冲过去和自己的父亲决斗，但想要脱口而出的质问在碰上卢修斯严厉的眼神后又被他吞回到肚子里。</p><p>“……是的，父亲。”</p><p>在德拉科绕过自己向门口走去的时候，卢修斯再次叫住了他：“站住。”</p><p>德拉科差一点就在自己父亲面前表现出不耐烦了，他因为花了过长的时间来打理那头金发，就快迟到了。</p><p>“什么事，父亲。”</p><p>“你平日去圣芒戈不都是走飞路网的吗？”</p><p>“……哦。”</p><p> </p><p>德拉科跨出他办公室的壁炉时，扫了一眼墙壁上的时钟，按照约定的时间他已经迟到十几分钟了。</p><p>他给自己施了个清理一新，路过镜子时又刻意地用余光注意了一下自己是否弄乱了头发。他脚步焦急又轻快地走出了办公室，进入电梯时甚至按了两次闭合键，任谁都看不出他有一丝的不情愿。</p><p>就连德拉科自己都发现了，他内心深处涌起的兴奋和一丝焦急，陌生的情感相互交织最后缠绕在他的心头，最后他不得不将此归咎于人类在实施伟大计划时才会出现的复杂情绪。 </p><p>“叮咚。”</p><p>电梯停在了一层，德拉科不知道第多少次试图整理原就端正的衣襟，他马上就要见到波特了，不对，是他马上就要实施他伟大的计划了。</p><p>所以当他走出电梯，被惊慌的护士拦住去路的时候，德拉科差一点就要懊恼地叫出声了。</p><p>“院长！还好你在这里，8楼的重症病人伤口突然崩裂，斯梅绥克先生无论如何都止不住出血，我正要派人去找您！”</p><p>德拉科花了几秒钟来犹豫，他瞥见了圣芒戈一楼大厅墙壁上的那座巨大的时钟，最后职业道德战胜了自己的私心，他抬手松动了一下颈间端正的领带，跟着那名护士匆忙地走回了电梯里时，满脑子想的都是如何通知波特他将无法按时赴约，所以德拉科也没有在电梯闭合前，透过大厅的落地窗看到外面密布的乌云。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>德拉科走出电梯时悄悄挥动魔杖变出一只纸鹤，他做贼一般地环视了一拳然后偷偷低语：“去告诉波特，让他回格里莫广场12号等我。”</p><p>那只纸鹤在脱离他手指的瞬间就消失在了空气之中，德拉科跟着莱斯小姐朝病房飞奔的时候抽出一秒时间回望刚刚纸鹤消失的位置，再次回过头时刻意地不去在乎心底升腾起的那份焦虑。</p><p>治疗那位出血的病人耗费了他们不少功夫，但当德拉科终于满身血污地走出病房时，之前那份莫名的焦虑也没有消散哪怕一点，他挥动魔杖将自己清理干净的时候窗外一闪而过的惊雷让他这才意识到外面的天气有多糟糕。</p><p>“真是个坏天气对吧，”同他一同走出病房的斯梅绥克先生扶了扶刚刚因为汗水滑落的眼镜，“这时候我可不会选择出门。”</p><p>德拉科没太在意对方说的什么，只是敷衍地点了点头，他不想承认自己有些担心那只纸鹤是否能完成任务，莫名的烦躁让他他整个人看上去都紧绷着，就连好脾气的斯梅绥克先生也只能讪笑地离开了。</p><p>当德拉科终于终于如愿以偿地站在格里莫广场12号门前的时候，手中的雨伞已经被吹翻了两次，他在心里又骂了一句该死，但是没忘在按动门铃之前将自己被风吹得凌乱的金发重新整理好。</p><p>门铃响过三次之后，那道门终于在德拉科面前拉开了一道缝隙，克利切那张皱巴巴的脸出现在门后，德拉科根本没注意到自己脸上的表情是怎样从期待转为失望的。</p><p>“哦！是马尔福少爷！克利切真该死，克利切以为是波特少爷那些讨人厌的朋友！克利切居然让马尔福少爷淋了雨，克利切真该死……”</p><p>德拉科不得不打断克利切的低语，他给手中的伞施了个加固咒：“波特呢？”</p><p>“克利切不知道波特少爷去了哪里？波特少爷早上出门后就没再回来。克利切没有问波特少爷要去哪里，克利切没办法回答马尔福少爷的问题，克利切……”</p><p>德拉科可没心情留在那里继续听他自言自语，他转身快步走下台阶，躲到一旁的小巷中，还没等自己弄明白心底那份焦虑从何而起，就幻影移行来到他和波特约好的那个街角。</p><p>他转弯走进一旁的步行街，因为坏天气此时整条街都空荡荡的，所以德拉科很容易就找到了站在一处屋檐下的那个人。</p><p>哈利站在那里，即使有屋檐的遮挡整个人还是被淋的湿漉漉的，他鼻尖红红的，那些原本凌乱又张扬的黑发此刻也服帖地呆在头顶，让他整个人看上去都可怜兮兮的，好像是被弃养的幼犬。</p><p>德拉科觉得有什么东西在胸口处漾开，最后堵在喉咙处让他整个人都喘不过气来，他收紧握住伞柄的手指，飞奔过去的时候差点滑了一跤，这相当的不斯莱特林。</p><p>“你这傻瓜，怎么在这淋雨？”德拉科把哈利拉近伞下的时候没好气的问道。</p><p>伦敦十月的气温让哈利开口说话的时候带着些颤音：“我们约好的不是吗？”</p><p>“你没收到我的纸鹤？”德拉科望向哈利身后的咖啡厅，里面三三两两地坐着麻瓜，他换了个角度借着哈利的身体遮挡住他们的视线，抽出魔杖小心地给眼前这个湿透的救世主施了道暖身咒。</p><p>“什么纸鹤？”哈利歪着头问他的时候，睫毛上还有滴水珠颤巍巍地挂在那，德拉科整颗心仿佛都跟着它晃悠起来。</p><p>或许是因为距离过近的原因，他又想起了那个吻，那个同身后的灯光一同发生的吻，柔软的触感以及温热的气息占据了德拉科此刻整个大脑，他犯了个致命的错误，没有控制住自己朝波特的嘴唇看过去，那里大概因为寒冷的原因有些苍白，还带着轻微的颤抖。</p><p>德拉科差一点就吻了上去，还好天边一道惊雷救了他，他拉着波特走向街角的时候，心里默默地感谢它挽救了马尔福一家的名声。</p><p>他们回到格里莫广场12号的时候，克利切已经因为懊恼躲回了阁楼怎么也不肯出来，德拉科不得不在给波特施了干燥咒之后再次挥动魔杖泡了一杯热气腾腾的红茶。</p><p>“你脑子里的芨芨草因为淋了雨水所以更加茂盛了是吗？等不到我你至少可以先找家餐厅避避雨！”</p><p>哈利缩在客厅的沙发里，乖巧地捧着德拉科塞给他的茶杯，他开口时带着浓重的鼻音：“我怕你找不到我……”</p><p>德拉科觉得自己肯定是疯了，居然觉得波特那个样子怪可怜的，他撇了撇嘴角，看上去极不情愿地走过去坐在对方身边，但他没注意到自己刻意放轻了的动作，也没有发觉开口时语气也轻柔了不少：“你至少该给自己施个暖身咒或者放水咒什么的。”</p><p>回答他的是哈利的喷嚏。</p><p>德拉科在自己反应过来之前就抚上了对方的额头，那里的温度堪比他手中的红茶杯了。</p><p>被塞进被子里的时候，哈利的脸颊也变得红扑扑的了，或许是治疗魔药中安眠成分的关系，他整个人都怏怏的提不起精神，平时那些卷翘的睫毛此刻都耷拉在那里，德拉科小心地又给他施了个暖身咒，但缩在被子里的哈利仍旧打着冷战。</p><p>“别走……”</p><p>德拉科转身时，被哈利扯住了袖口。他低下头看向微张着双眼的救世主，那些浓密的睫毛将祖母绿遮掩起来，反而让它们更加引人瞩目了，德拉科不着痕迹地吞咽了一下，他弯下腰，扯弄被抓住的衣袖，但此刻软绵绵的救世主仿佛将全身的力气都用在了手指上，怎么也不肯放他走。</p><p>德拉科奇怪地没有生气，只是觉得好笑，他还从没见过波特如此无赖过。</p><p>他回想起从前，他们每次见面都仿佛是要吃了对方一般，一开口也总是恶语相向。</p><p>德拉科有些吃味地收起笑容，猜想那时候的哈利会不会在看不见他的时候露出这幅柔软的模样。</p><p>或许父亲见过更多波特未曾向自己展露过的样子。</p><p>德拉科突然有种想要揉碎对方的冲动，像是捏破一颗葡萄那般，就在这件屋子里，此时此地，让那些汁液渗入他身下墨绿色的床单里。他为着这个想法愣了几秒，疑惑自己居然憎恨波特已经到了想要害死他的地步，那一瞬的异样消失得太快，他根本来不及弄清楚那种堵在胸口的酸楚同憎恨有着天壤之别。</p><p>“马尔福……”已经沉睡的哈利呢喃着，声音仿佛沁满了蜂蜜一般地甜腻，德拉科从没听过自己的姓氏这样被救世主喊出口，他一时之间只听得见耳膜上隆隆作响的心跳声。</p><p>“马尔福……”对方又叫了一次，这次他的声音上沾满了糖霜。</p><p>德拉科被蛊惑一般地跪蹲在床边，他凑近了一些，感受到对方呼出的炙热的气息，开口的时候没有注意到自己回应的语气温柔得仿佛是在哄弄哭闹的小孩：“我在。”</p><p>“……抱抱我。”</p><p>德拉科像是被催眠一般地伸出的手臂，但是下一秒却僵在半空中，他突然意识到对方口中呼唤的可能是另一个马尔福，毕竟没有人会向曾经的死对头索要拥抱，即使是在高烧的摧残之下。</p><p>他有些负气地将自己的袖口从对方紧攥的手指中扯出，走出房间的时候恼羞成怒地想要将门狠狠摔上，但是手指却莫名其妙地收住了力道。</p><p>——你不能这么一走了之德拉科，他还生着病呢？</p><p>他走下楼梯的时候在心中有个声音跟自己争辩道。</p><p>“又不是我让他生的病！”他开口的时候声音烦躁又焦虑，仿佛是找不到出口有饥饿难耐的幼兽。</p><p>——就是你让他生的病，你忘了吗？约会迟到的是谁？</p><p>“我传了纸鹤给他……”</p><p>——但他没有收到。</p><p>“……”</p><p>——你该回去照顾他，他需要你。</p><p>“他需要的是我父亲，根本不是我……”</p><p>——你不正是你父亲的替代品吗？</p><p>德拉科握在大门把手的手指停在那里，仿佛此刻才想起自己为什么身处此地一般，波特把他当成他父亲的替代品，而他自己，正如布雷斯所说，只是想要借此机会报复而已。</p><p>他垂下双手，胸口还回荡着莫名的酸楚，但心底却因为终于找到了可以转身的借口而松了口气。</p><p>他回到二楼的卧室，轻声走到床边，波特在他刚刚离开之后换了个姿势，此时正背对着自己蜷缩在那里。德拉科紧攥住拳头，在心中默念着这一切都是为了马尔福家族、为了报复他小时候让自己出丑而已，然后小心翼翼地坐在床头，俯身揽过对方发烫的身体。</p><p>有那么几分钟他都没有其他动作。</p><p>“你为什么偏偏要喜欢他呢？”德拉科将一只手手撑在耳侧，另一只一手小心翼翼地缠弄着怀里那人的黑发，喃喃地问道，“他平时一副贵族绅士的样子，其实私底下里就是一个老古板。”</p><p>“有一次我还见过他对餐盘打喷嚏呢。”</p><p>“再过十年，他就变成老头子了，他现在看书都要用到单边镜，到那个时候他估计连你长什么样子都看不清。”</p><p>“你为什么偏偏要喜欢他呢？”</p><p>“你为什么偏偏要喜欢这个马尔福呢？”</p><p>德拉科带着自己都没有发觉的叹息呢喃自语，他盯着天花板上的一块阴影出神，一旁衣架上挂的是哈利脱下来的外套，他不知道的是那口袋中正安静地躺着一只翅膀被打湿了的纸鹤。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>窗外的光线逐渐暗了下去，身后传来平稳的呼吸声时，哈利才悄悄睁开眼睛，他看着横在自己胸前那只骨节分明的手，脸上逐渐泛起了红晕。</p><p>好吧好吧，这不能怪他狡诈，他原本是真心想要进行一场最最普通的约会的，喝喝咖啡聊聊天，然后像每一对普通情侣那样手牵手漫步回家，路过河边时他们还可以喂一喂那群肥胖的鸽子，然后德拉科就会因为怕被它们弄乱头发而躲在自己的身后。这真的不能怪他，他只是出门前忘记看一眼天气时钟，恰逢德拉科突然有急事要处理，所以你唯一能够责怪他的就只是藏起了那只纸鹤，但那也并不全是他的错，至少骤雨和鸣雷要担起一大部分的责任，它们太过吵闹，哈利可不确定自己是否真的听清了纸鹤带来的口信。</p><p>他眨了眨眼睛，背部传来的温热让他心跳加快，哈利不敢动作怕吵醒德拉科，但是又想去看他熟睡的脸。好在救世主总能找到解决问题的办法，他挪动手指念了一道无声咒，放在置物柜上的麻瓜相机飘了过来，那是前些天从赫敏那里借来的，没想到这么快就派上了用场。</p><p>他隔着空气按动快门的时候忘记相机的闪光灯，身后的德拉科被突如其来的光亮晃了一下，不舒服地哼了两声后，收紧手臂将整张脸都埋进了哈利的后颈处。</p><p>德拉科鼻息间的呼吸让那里的皮肤发痒，哈利觉得整个人都堕入了流沙之中不断下陷，晕乎乎的，那只麻瓜相机在他分神间可怜地跌在床上，他不得不在同晕眩的抗争之中分出一丝精力来默念了个飘浮咒，将它小心地收入了置物柜的抽屉之中。</p><p>“波特……”德拉科在睡梦中呢喃着。</p><p>天彻底地暗了下去，外面的雨还没有停，雨滴伴着狂风噼啪地砸在窗子上，路灯的光线也被湮灭了几分，但是哈利却突然莫名地心安，他急促的呼吸逐渐平稳下来，觉得此刻窗外的电闪雷鸣也温柔得可爱。他向身后的怀抱中靠了靠，闭上眼睛时有些俗气地想着如果时间能够停留在此刻该有多好。</p><p> </p><p>德拉科是被鼻间的痒意弄醒的，梦里他回到学生时代，因为偷偷潜入格兰芬多的塔楼而被罚了禁闭，  教授要他帮忙清理草药田，但那些讨厌的芨芨草总是疯长个不停，无论他如何修剪总是会有新的长出来，它们肉眼可见地拔高最后将他整个人淹没，那些像是针尖的绿叶戳刺着让他浑身发痒，他想躲开但总是被缠上，最后被迫在那片绿色的海洋中不停地上下翻滚着。</p><p>德拉科睁开眼的时候还有些恍惚，心里疑惑着为什么眼前的芨芨草变成了一团杂乱的黑。</p><p>怀里的温度让他想要重新闭上眼睛，但下一秒那里传来呼吸的律动让他瞬间清醒过来。</p><p>他睁大双眼，眉毛几乎要飞出去，浑身上下只有眼球还能听他的使唤。他僵硬地环顾四周，发现摆在面前的残忍事实。</p><p>他根本不是在霍格沃茨的草药田，而是在哈利·波特的床上！他该死的！愚蠢的！脑子发癫的！在哈利·波特的床上睡着了！</p><p>不不不！冷静下来德拉科！这不是真的，这一定是另一个梦，只要闭上眼睛，闭上眼睛，再次醒来之后就会发现你还站在霍格沃茨的草药田里处理着那堆该死的芨芨草，仅此而已！</p><p>德拉科重新闭上眼睛在心底默默地给自己催眠，有那么一瞬间觉得自己成功了，他甚至能闻到浅浅的青草香气，这让他稍稍松了口气，德拉科想，这果然是个噩梦而已。</p><p>但下一秒怀中不安的挣动就打破了他的幻想，德拉科觉得现在给自己念个死咒应该还来得及。</p><p>他再次睁开眼睛时，咬住舌尖才勉强让自己没有喊出声来。</p><p>雨后清晨的阳光透过窗子洒进来，让眼前那一团杂乱的黑发都染上了层暖意，他眼睛向下移动，救世主略带稚气的睡脸整个闯入他的视线。</p><p>或许是因为感冒的关系，哈利整张脸都红透了，他眉头紧蹙着仿佛被人打扰到一般蹭了蹭枕在脸侧德拉科的手臂，在那里找了个舒适的位置才满意地叹息着安静下来。</p><p>德拉科从没见过这样毫无防备的救世主，仿佛是被撬开了硬壳的河蚌，露出了柔软的内里，他想，如果现在波特睁开眼睛的话，他就能找到那些软肉之中珍藏着的绿色珍珠了。</p><p>德拉科突然就镇定了下来，觉得或许蛊惑他的并不是波特的那双绿眼睛，否则为什么此刻对方闭着双眼，自己也有想要亲吻他的冲动呢？</p><p>也许他给自己用了迷情剂也说不定，可恶的救世主可是什么事情都做得出来的。</p><p>所以如果是这样的话，那么他吻上去也并不是什么不可饶恕的事情，他有充足的理由这么做，毕竟任谁都无法抵抗迷情剂的魔力，他作为治疗师再清楚这一点不过了。</p><p>德拉科着魔般地向怀中的那个人凑近，就差一点点了，就差一点点他就能再次感受到那片的柔软，那触感这些天一直在困扰着他，在办公室里、病床前甚至餐桌旁，那一刻的回忆总会时不时地突然冒出来让德拉科分神，所以现在他有足够的理由去再次确认那里到底有什么魔力。</p><p>当终于贴近时，德拉科满足到发出了一声叹息。</p><p>他痴迷地望向哈利合着的双眼，心里责怪那些睫毛太过浓密，下一秒它们仿佛听到德拉科的心声一般颤动了一下，然后缓缓抬起露出了藏在下面的绿色珍珠。</p><p>当德拉科从床上跌下来的时候才真正的认识到自己刚刚做了什么。</p><p>他，德拉科·马尔福，躺在哈利·波特的床上，趁其不备亲吻了他，并且很不幸地被当场抓获。</p><p>“德拉科！”哈利紧张地俯身在床沿，没有注意到自己脱口而出对方的教名。他身上衬衫的纽扣有些松散，从德拉科的角度看过去，一整片白皙的胸膛就明晃晃地暴露在那里。</p><p>德拉科手脚并用惊恐地向后退去，开口时声音抖得不成样子：“你！你别过来！”</p><p>哈利一脸无辜地撑起身子坐在床边，他身上的那件衬衫仿佛是在一秒之内变大了几号，衣领顺着他的动作滑落，现在他右边整个肩膀都暴露在外了。</p><p>“德拉科？”</p><p>“我说了你不要过来！”</p><p>哈利轻易地就摆出一副委屈的模样，觉得自己在弄虚作假这件事上已经无师自通，他心底默默地向赫敏致以最崇高的敬意后，歪着头微红着眼眶问道：“为什么要一大早就发脾气？”</p><p>德拉科差一点就在波特那副可爱表情之下投降了，好在身体中仅剩的一丝马尔福家族的尊严还时刻提醒着他。</p><p>他强迫自己不去盯着对方裸露在外的皮肤看去，觉得波特对这样一个惊悚的清晨接受得未免也太快了一点，他笨拙地站起身，用了一秒钟的时间来权衡从窗户跳出去是否能更快一些逃离这里或者这个世界，然后下一秒就逃一般地转身冲出了房间，飞奔下了楼梯，撞开了格里莫广场12号的大门，徒留还未从惊讶之中回过神来的哈利一人呆坐在那里。</p><p>斯梅绥克发现今天的院长极其地不正常，一早上就见他衣衫不整地冲入医院差点一头栽进大厅的喷泉之中，闹出了不小的乱子，更别提接下来一整天他都魂不守舍，甚至将给病人的补血药剂错当成咖啡喝了下去，当他终于忍不住想要开口询问时，不小心瞥见院长手中的病历本上写满了硕大的“Potter”，他眨了眨眼睛，下一秒便目不斜视地转过头离开了。</p><p>天色将暗，德拉科从办公桌上抬起头，他平时打理得整齐的金发现在乱成一团，如果此刻面前有一面镜子的话，他会发现自己简直就是另一个波特。</p><p>他默默合上那本写满波特姓氏的病例，有些自暴自弃地站起身走出门去。幻影移行将他带到格里莫广场12号的门前的时候他已经放弃了思考，波特白皙结实的肩膀和胸膛在他脑子里晃了一整天，他觉得这一切太荒唐了，从他答应那个荒谬的要求开始，事情的发展已经完全超出了他的承受范围。</p><p>他得跟波特谈一谈，觉得这一切或许该停下来了，在自己做出更加可怕的事情之前。</p><p>或许他可以帮助波特找到另一个可以替代他父亲的金发蓝眼睛倒霉鬼，只要波特愿意，他就能从这诡异的一切之中解脱出来。</p><p>布雷斯知道的话一定会笑他懦弱，那才不是懦弱，那只是……那只是马尔福家的传统而已，谨慎行事，摧毁救世主自尊的计划太过冒险，他必须要确保自己站在安全线以外。</p><p>他强迫自己忽略胸口处泛起的刺痛，按下了门铃。</p><p>开门的依旧是一脸阴郁的克利切，显然他还没有从昨天的崩溃之中解脱出来，在见到来人是德拉科的时候他灰蒙的大眼睛稍亮了那么一瞬，随之又皱着眉暗淡下去。</p><p>“克利切很想让马尔福少爷进来，但是波特少爷正在会客……”</p><p>德拉科抬头看见门口的衣架上挂着一件灰色的风衣，那不是波特惯常的风格，想来是那位克利切口中客人的，他皱着眉看着那件贴着波特外套的大衣，莫名觉得有够讨厌。</p><p>“是谁在里面？”</p><p>“是佩罗斯·帕格登先生来探望波特少爷，他们现在正在少爷的卧室里。”</p><p>“卧室？”他居然让别人堂而皇之地在卧室见他！那个佩罗斯·帕格登！那个可以亲密地叫他教名的那个傲罗？</p><p>德拉科觉得胸口一滞，有什么东西在他身体里燃烧了，他推开克利切走进门的时候还没来得及弄清楚那些怒火从何而来。</p><p>哈利卧室的房门虚掩着，德拉科站在门外向里望去，波特此刻正靠在床头，脸上还带着些虚弱，佩罗斯·帕格登站在床边正低声说着什么，德拉科能看见他看向波特的眼睛中带着温柔的笑意，而波特脸上的笑容是他从未见过的轻松惬意。</p><p>身体里的那股火焰渐渐熄灭了，让他瞬间感觉到四周的凉意。</p><p>这是个好机会，或许波特能从帕格登身上找到慰藉也说不定，这样他就可以借机从这可笑的关系中逃离了。德拉科神情恍惚地退后了一步，身后的墙壁上挂着的布莱克祖辈的画框被他撞得倾斜了。</p><p>“嘿！小心点，马尔福家的小子！”话中那位黑发老者语气不善地冲他吼道。</p><p>德拉科还没来得及弄清楚怎么回事，屋内的两个人就循声望了过来。</p><p>德拉科可以看见波特脸上惊讶的表情，而帕格登，那个可恶的帕格登，他望过来的眼神仿佛德拉科是一团突然冒出来的杂草。</p><p>下一秒，德拉科今天第二次从这所房子中逃跑了。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>德拉科从来没有这么狼狈过，他冲出格里莫广场12号的大门时，踩空了一级台阶，不过好在天色已晚，附近没有途径的路人看见他跌倒在地的惨状。</p><p>“德拉科！”</p><p>哈利的声音从身后传来，德拉科不得不手脚并用地爬起身来，膝盖和手肘处传来钝痛，但他顾不得太多，只是固执地不想让哈利看见自己现在的狼狈样子，这太有失斯莱特林的体面。</p><p>他僵硬地转过身，看见哈利赤着脚站在门口的石阶之上，身上穿的是一件洗得发白的睡衣，领口端端正正地系在那里，但德拉科依旧能透过晚霞的余晖看见他随着呼吸而不断起伏的单薄胸膛。</p><p>他脸上是德拉科从未见过的表情，焦急混杂着担忧，还带着一些不可名状的喜悦，这让德拉科内心涌起莫名的烦躁来。</p><p>“你还好吗？有没有摔倒哪里？”</p><p>哈利一边问着一边想要走过来，德拉科不得不开口叫住他：“你别动！”</p><p>哈利被他突如其来的吼叫声唬得一愣，他停在原地不解地望向德拉科。</p><p>太阳彻底地沉了下去，当最后一丝余晖也消失在远处的天际线后，哈利脸上的表情也被隐藏在了昏暗之中，他身后敞开着的房门透出里面暖黄色的灯光，现在他整个人都被镀上了一层光晕，德拉科只觉得胸口处鼓胀异常，有他熟悉又陌生的东西想要喷薄而出，这让他又惊恐地后退了一步。</p><p>“哈利？”帕格登从哈利身后走上前来，德拉科看着他把那件拿在手里的风衣披在了哈利的肩膀上，而哈利则笑着冲他道谢。</p><p>该死！他不该对别人那么笑！</p><p>德拉科站在那里，喉咙处泛着酸涩，他抬头望向对面，那里的两个人仿佛是两座镶着金边的神像一般立在石阶之上居高临下地看着德拉科，好像他只是一个路过的乞丐，这感觉让德拉科彻底放弃了挣扎。</p><p>“你这个骗子。”德拉科小声地呢喃着，他被那些光晕晃得有些睁不开眼。</p><p>“什么？”哈利关切地走下一级石阶，他的脚趾被冰冷的石板弄得发红。</p><p>“我说你这个骗子！”德拉科顾不得太多，实际上他自己都不太清楚自己在说什么，只是觉得如果不把那些东西宣泄出来的话，自己就要崩裂而死了，“你说过的！你喜欢五点九英尺高金发蓝眼睛胆小鬼那种！”</p><p>哈利眨了眨眼睛，从德拉科的角度看过去，即使是在昏暗的夜色之中，那片祖母绿也太过耀眼了。</p><p>德拉科撇过头，心中的鼓噪依旧没有平息，所以他抬起手臂，颤抖的手指指向哈利身后的帕格登。</p><p>“可是他！他是褐色卷发！而且至少有六点五英尺！看起来一点也不胆小！”</p><p>“噗呲！”哈利笑出了声，显然这不合时宜，对面的德拉科像是经受了一整天的折磨，眼眶发红仿佛是得了癔症的白鼬，平时那些打理得整齐的金发此时也蓬乱着，更何况自己身后还站着完全状况外的帕格登。</p><p>但这不能怪他，真的不能怪他，任谁在这种情况下都会忍不住的。</p><p>哈利的笑声像是一盆冰水整个兜在德拉科的头上，他竭尽全力积攒起来的那么一点儿气焰瞬间被扑灭了，现在他只觉得发冷，也觉得自己蠢透了，他在责怪什么呢？他有什么资格责怪波特呢？他一开始喜欢的就是自己的父亲，而自己在他眼里不过是父亲的复刻而已，如果有人有资格责怪波特的负心，那也只能是他的父亲。</p><p>更何况，这不正是自己一直以来所希望的那样吗，让波特放弃对“五点九英尺高金发蓝眼睛胆小鬼”的执念，放弃对马尔福的执念，他做到了，应该开心的，他可以去找布雷斯，然后开一个庆祝派对，庆祝马尔福一家终于逃出了圣人波特的魔爪。</p><p>“我先走了……”德拉科垂下头，转过身的时候小声地道别，那样子并不像是即将举办一场派对，而是要去参加葬礼似的。</p><p>“你等一下！”</p><p>波特的声音从身后传来，德拉科不想去理会，但是双脚像是被施了魔咒一般动弹不得，他想，这该死的波特魔力见长，一句话就能让他通通石化。</p><p>“谢谢你今天能来帮忙，佩罗斯。”</p><p>德拉科听见波特这么说，他转过头，正看见波特将披在身上的那件灰色风衣取下还给了一旁的帕格登。而帕格登，他虽然还满脸疑惑完全搞不清楚状况，但在短暂的停顿后还是接过衣服。</p><p>他冲哈利点了点头：“这没什么，你知道的，咳咳……我想我该走了，我是说我还有些事要处理，那么……再见哈利，有需要再叫我。”</p><p>他好像才意识到什么似的，匆忙地穿上自己的风衣，有些蹩脚地对哈利道别，然后走下石阶，路过德拉科的时候眼神中依旧带着审视，但是已经没有了上次见面时的敌意。</p><p>他停顿了一下，又回身望向哈利，眼神中带着些许询问。</p><p>哈利只是笑着冲他点头：“再见，佩罗斯，记得替我保密，尤其是对罗恩，你知道的。”</p><p>帕格登点了点头，又看了德拉科一眼，之后带着复杂的神色离开了。</p><p>德拉科别扭地转过头，他现在背对着哈利，当然也无法看见哈利憋着笑的表情。他认命一般地站在那里，等待着波特把话说清楚然后解除魔法放他离开。</p><p>手指传来温热的触感，他低下头，发现它们被另一只手握住，波特不知何时来到了他的身边，他牵起德拉科的手，将它举到自己面前。</p><p>“你受伤了。”波特说话时还微微蹙着眉，他那双绿眼睛正盯着德拉科手上的一处擦伤，脸上大概是心疼吧，德拉科不知道，因为他从没在波特脸上见过这种表情。</p><p>“这不关你的事。”德拉科声音僵硬，但是他没抽回被握着的那只手，这还真奇怪，被绿眼睛癞蛤蟆触碰了居然没有过敏泛起红疹。</p><p>哈利再次笑出了声，他好看的眼睛躲在镜片后面弯成两道可爱的弧线，反射着房门处透出来的灯光，那些光直直地照入德拉科的心底。</p><p>“你不要生气，”哈利开口说话的时候，嘴边还缀着笑意，“佩罗斯今天只是过来帮我处理些事情，况且……”</p><p>他故意停顿了一下，抬起头盯着德拉科，眼里带着些欣喜以及其他德拉科读不懂的东西。</p><p>“况且……他已经结婚了，妻子是麻瓜联络处的伊丽莎白，你不知道么？”</p><p>我怎么会知道？！德拉科在心底反驳着，他觉得该死的波特真是蠢透了，他才见过帕格登两次，怎么会知道他既不喜欢救世主而且还结了婚？</p><p>但是他没有说出口，也没有来得及反驳他并没有生气，因为奇怪的事情发生了，他胸口处的鼓噪和喉咙的酸涩感一瞬间就消失了，他不知道哈利也如此擅长治疗咒，他擅长吗？</p><p>德拉科被拉进格里莫广场12号，坐进客厅的沙发里时还在思考这个问题，哦不，与其说是在思考，不如说是他卡壳了，他放弃了挣扎，故意让自己不去想些其他有的没的。</p><p>哈利挥动魔杖，一个医疗箱晃晃悠悠地飘了过来，然后安稳地落在了他们面前的茶几上。</p><p>德拉科得到了他的答案，他看着哈利打开盖子，拿出了里面的魔药，显然他不太擅长治疗咒，因为德拉科手上的小擦伤只需要一个简单的咒语就可以愈合，完全不需要如此兴师动众，但德拉科奇怪地没有开口，他不愿意承认这是因为波特手里的温度太过温暖了。</p><p>他看着波特低着头，认真地给他受伤的手掌上药，然后用绷带缠绕，最后在那里系了个丑陋的蝴蝶结。</p><p>他没有像往常那样开口嘲讽，莫名其妙地只是觉得开心。</p><p>那之后哈利起身去厨房为他们两个准备了晚餐，德拉科稀里糊涂地忘记了自己的来意，坐在餐桌旁用左手拿起餐叉的时候仿佛他右手上的伤有多严重似的，他们在餐桌上聊了很多，大部分时间里都是哈利在说话，德拉科则是个合格的听众，时不时被他逗得发笑，完全忘记眼前坐着的是他一直以来讨厌的波特。</p><p>哈利还说到了帕格登，他告诉德拉科，帕格登只是来帮他处理些事情，他来自麻瓜家庭，擅长摆弄麻瓜的一些科技用品，他今天来是为了帮哈利用打印机打印一些照片，仅此而已。</p><p>德拉科撇了撇嘴角，他才不在乎帕格登来是为了什么，既然他已经结婚了。</p><p>至于为什么他结婚了就不用去在乎了，德拉科没有时间细想，因为哈利做的晚餐太过美味了，肚子和大脑，他只能顾及一个，所以当他的胃得到了满足，脑子就自动变得懒洋洋。</p><p>他的大脑一直罢工到晚餐结束，德拉科站在玄关处，门开着，透进来丝丝凉意，就算是这样也没能让他清醒一点。他想要抬手揉揉眼睛，觉得它们大概出了问题，因为从刚刚开始，眼前的波特就一直泛着温暖的光晕。</p><p>就好像是魔法一样。</p><p>“晚安，路上小心。”哈利低声地说道。</p><p>他声音里带着不舍，就好像他们真的就是即将分别的一对情侣。这情绪感染了德拉科，他只觉得喉咙发紧鼻头发酸，差一点就要开口请求留下来了。</p><p>门外行人的脚步声让他清醒了一些，但也没有清醒太多，所以在那些光晕的迷惑下他低声回答道：“晚安，哈利。”</p><p>他俯身在对方嘴角留下了一个吻，等他清醒之后，可不能因为这个责怪该死的波特了，因为这次是他自己主动的，哈利可没有用往常惯用的那些理由威胁他。</p><p>但他想不了太多，只是在这个道别吻之后，不舍地走出了格里莫广场12号的大门，走向街旁的小巷，不时地回头冲还站在门口的哈利挥手道别，就像所有情侣都会做的那样。</p><p>这种梦幻的甜蜜感直到他幻影移行回马尔福庄园后都迟迟没有散去，他走到房间内，脱下外套进入盥洗室，在踏进浴缸时注意不去打湿手上的绷带。</p><p>现在那个丑陋的蝴蝶结在他眼里也过分可爱了。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>德拉科最近心情很好，任谁都能看得出来。</p><p>身为院长秘书的西斯里小姐当然最为了解，当马尔福先生要她帮忙泡上红茶或者安排其他工作时，总会突然间愣神，然后露出一脸甜到发腻的傻笑，如果你这个时候向他提出一些无理的请求，比如在周四的下午请假休息或者为医院的茶水间配备麻瓜新开发的那种可以打出漂亮泡沫的高档咖啡机的话，他都会毫不犹豫地提笔。</p><p>最重要的一点是，马尔福院长总会在每周的星期五更加开心一点，据西斯里小姐描述，当时钟转向五点整的下一秒，马尔福先生就会迫不及待地推开办公室的大门，兴冲冲地走到电梯前，比往常任何时刻都要更加优雅地冲她道别，甚至会借着一旁玻璃窗反射的镜像来梳理本就整齐的金发。</p><p>这是最近几周西斯里小姐观察到的结果，她有充分理由相信这位年轻的马尔福院长正处于热恋期，但像我们之前说过的，可爱的西斯里小姐是一位对万事都不求甚解的好姑娘，她一点都不好奇院长的那位神秘恋人是谁，即使医院内其他年轻的护士们都在因为这个传闻而伤心欲绝，甚至就连斯梅绥克先生都曾旁敲侧击地向她询问过多次，但这位称职的院长秘书至今都未曾吐露过半点口风，当然也是因为她的确对那位神秘人知之甚少，但总的来说那是院长的私事，他从没向大家主动提起过那位恋人，所以过去一段时间里，西斯里小姐对这件事并不感兴趣。</p><p>但这个周五，西斯里小姐一改以往的作风，她急切地想要知道马尔福院长的那位神秘恋人到底是谁。</p><p>这事出有因。</p><p>当时钟敲响五次，院长办公室的大门准时被打开，马尔福先生像往常一样面带笑容从里面走了出来，他在电梯前站定，按动下行按钮时，转头冲她道别。</p><p>电话就是在这个时候响起来的，西斯里小姐一边冲马尔福院长点头一边接起了电话。</p><p>电梯到了，金属门从两侧打开，西斯里不得不用口型示意院长稍等片刻，显然这通电话是找他的，德拉科站在那里叹了口气，任由电梯门在他面前关上。</p><p>“是的……嗯……院长还在……好的……我这就告知他……”</p><p>挂上电话，西斯里皱着眉头望向院长的方向，她开口时语气有些焦急：“院长，刚刚送进来一名伤势过重的病人需要您去一趟，在黑魔法伤害科。”</p><p>西斯里小姐可以明显看到刚刚还精神焕发的院长，表情在下一秒瞬间垮掉。她只能装作没看见一般，快步走过去帮院长再次按下了电梯下行键，心中默默地为对方泡汤了的约会默哀。</p><p>德拉科懊恼地站在那里，看着面前墙上的那一小块电子屏上的数字跳动着。他不知道为什么一到他和哈利约会的日子，医院就会送来棘手的病人。他上次的失约害得哈利在暴风雨里淋了几个小时，谁知道这次会怎样，可能发生摄魂怪袭击也说不定。</p><p>电梯门再次打开，他叹了口气走进去的同时将手伸进衣服口袋，那里装着一块双向镜，是哈利前段时间交给他的，另一块在哈利自己手中。</p><p>吸取上次淋雨的教训，哈利曾提议使用麻瓜手机，德拉科显然没办法接受每天随身携带一个麻瓜玩意儿，在他多次拒绝之后哈利从阁楼的柜子里翻出了一对双向镜，将其中的一块递到德拉科的手中。</p><p>“为了紧急时刻可以联络。”他笑着说。</p><p>但在那之后，双向镜超出了自己的职责范围，它大部分时间都在非紧急时刻被拿出来，比如在圣芒戈的院长办公室、马尔福庄园的书房以及德拉科的卧室里，它总是会飘在德拉科身侧，好吧，或许没有救世主在身边的时刻都能算得上紧急情况。</p><p>德拉科走进电梯，将那块镜子举在面前，现在它终于要履行自己最开始被赋予的义务。</p><p>“哈利。”德拉科小声叫了一句，往常那双绿眼睛会在一秒钟后出现在镜子里，但今天对方大概是被什么是耽搁了，德拉科只能从一小片镜子上看见自己灰蓝色的瞳孔。</p><p>“哈利，你在吗？我可能没办法赴约了。”他又试着叫了一声，对方依旧没有回应。</p><p>好吧，毕竟傲罗司司长并不会整天清闲到守着一块小镜子不是吗？</p><p>德拉科将双向镜揣回衣服口袋的时候不安地想着，所以他没有注意到身后的电梯门关合之前，站在外面一脸震惊的西斯里小姐。</p><p>哈利？刚刚院长叫的名字是哈利？哪个哈利？哈利·波特的哈利吗？</p><p>西斯里小姐呆愣地站在那里眨着眼睛，她回想起前段时间那位鼎鼎大名的救世主曾经到访过院长的办公室的情景，那时候的氛围确实不太寻常，她还因此得到了半天假期。</p><p>会是这样吗，西斯里小姐并不太确定，因为毕竟魔法界的每个人都知道，马尔福家族同救世主的关系并不太融洽，所以马尔福院长同哈利·波特约会刻意称得上是无稽之谈。</p><p>或许是她听错了也说不定，哈利吗？院长叫的更可能是海莉或者是艾丽。</p><p>西斯里小姐走回座位，在脑子里不断搜寻着认识的每一位叫做海莉或者艾丽的女士，以此来缓解方才造成的冲击感。</p><p>电梯停在二楼，德拉科走出来的时候右手还按在衣服口袋上犹豫着是否要再次联络哈利，走廊尽头传来嘈杂声，一名身上染满血迹的护士慌张地跑了出来，她转头望向这边，看见院长时露出了一个如释重负的表情。</p><p>“马尔福院长！”她朝这边奔了过来，“病人在这边！”</p><p>德拉科不得不暂时将其他事都抛之脑后，他将放在口袋上的手移开，快步朝前方跑去，看见来到自己身边的那位护士身上已经被血水湿透的衣服，皱着眉问道：“发生了什么事？为什么现在还会出现黑魔法攻击事件？”</p><p>那名护士开口时声音还止不住的颤抖：“听说是傲罗司出任务的时候被食死徒余党偷袭了……”</p><p>德拉科心里一紧，他再次抬手抚上了腰侧，觉得那里被双向镜的棱角硌的发疼。</p><p>“是谁受伤了？”</p><p>护士已经带上了哭腔：“是波特司长。”</p><p>德拉科冲进病房的时候，已经有治疗师围在床边了，房间另一侧站着几名灰头土脸的傲罗，为首的是佩罗斯·帕格登。</p><p>视线落在病床上，德拉科觉得自己仿佛被人紧紧攥住了喉咙，他发不出任何声音，甚至连呼吸都异常艰难。</p><p>躺在那里的哈利脸色几乎比身下的床单还要惨白，他胸前的衣襟被解开，露出一尺长的伤口，刺眼的血色不断从那里涌出。</p><p>于是那天整个病房里，除了还处于昏迷的哈利，其他人都见识到了慌张得几乎拿不稳魔杖的圣芒戈院长。</p><p>等赫敏得到消息慌张地推开病房房门时已经是第二天的凌晨了，哈利的伤势已经稳定下来，虽然那条骇人的伤口依旧没有愈合，但是好在血已经止住了。</p><p>护士正将魔药混着白鲜汁凃在哈利胸前的伤口处，站在一旁的马尔福脸上汗水和血水混在一起，即使这样也能看见鲜血之下惨白的脸色，此时他正怔怔地望着床上昏迷的哈利，握着魔杖的手垂在身侧。</p><p>赫敏只能同其他治疗师询问情况，在得到答复后才终于松了口气。她望向守在床边的马尔福，又转头看了看房间另一侧惊魂未定的傲罗们。</p><p>赫敏走过去安慰了几句，告诉他们哈利的确已经脱离危险了，傲罗们才从惊慌之中挣脱出来。他们都比哈利小上几岁，自从进入傲罗司以来就一直追随在波特司长身侧，很难想象如果哈利遭遇不测，他们将如何面对。</p><p>赫敏不得不支撑着自己处理好这边的事宜，罗恩还留在魔法部负责逮捕食死徒余党的后续工作，她抬头看向佩罗斯：“我想你最好先带他们回魔法部去，罗恩那边还有很多事情需要处理，这边教给圣芒戈就可以了。”</p><p>佩罗斯犹豫了一下，朝病床的方向望去，继而回过头担忧地用眼神做出询问。赫敏朝他肯定地点了点头，他这才带着其他傲罗垂头丧气地离开了。</p><p>赫敏再次转过身来，马尔福依旧维持着方才的姿势一动不动，仿佛被施了个通通石化。她摇了摇头，小声嘟囔了一句，走到床边查看哈利胸前的伤口，那里已经有愈合的迹象，一旁的护士又小心地给还昏迷着的救世主喂下了整整一瓶的补血药剂后，才退到了一边。</p><p>赫敏还是没有忍住红了眼眶，自从霍格沃茨大战结束后，他们仿佛就已经远离了战争和危险，她以为大家终于可以肆无忌惮地享受普通人的普通生活了。而现在，看着毫无知觉地躺在那里的哈利，她觉得好像又回到了动荡不安的七年级。</p><p>她吸了吸鼻子，伸出手去想要抚平哈利翘起的一缕黑发，下一秒手腕突然被另一只苍白的手掌抓住，她抬头望去，站在病床另一侧的马尔福正防备地看向她。</p><p>“我只是想……”</p><p>“抱歉。”马尔福慌张地收回手，仿佛才意识到自己做了什么，他躲闪着格兰杰投过来的眼神，将手背向身后。</p><p>赫敏叹了口气，揉着刚才被对方抓着的手腕，低头再次确认哈利伤口恢复的情况，那里已经在魔药的作用下慢慢闭合，鲜红的血色也逐渐被粉色的嫩肉取代。她又瞥了一眼对面几乎摇摇欲坠的德拉科，在心底默默感叹了一句爱情的巨大魔力居然能让一向傲慢的马尔福变成如今这副模样。赫敏也不愿再折磨他，她挥动魔杖给哈利施了个保暖咒，然后就转身带着那群一脸迷惑的治疗师们离开了病房。</p><p>房门闭合的声音响起的下一秒，德拉科终于支撑不住般地跪倒在了床边，他俯身将整张脸埋在哈利的手臂上，放任自己颤抖起来。</p><p>“该死！”他小声低吼着，“该死！该死！”</p><p>他的手紧紧攥住哈利衣服的一角，仿佛不那样的话，床上这个昏迷的救世主就会趁机溜走一般。</p><p>“该死……”到最后，他的声音已经带上了哭腔，“我总叫你该死的波特，但是，我一点都不想你死的……傻瓜……”</p><p>他感觉有泪水流出，觉得此刻的自己没出息透了，但并不觉得这样有什么不好，如果是为了哈利的话。</p><p>昏迷中的哈利仿佛是听到了德拉科的哭泣一般，他干裂的嘴唇缓缓张开，呢喃地唤了一声：“德……科……”</p><p>德拉科抬起头，金色睫毛上还挂着泪珠，他没有听清方才哈利说了什么，于是又凑近了些。</p><p>“什么？”他轻声地问道。</p><p>“……马尔福……”</p><p>德拉科脸色苍白地定在那，睫毛上那颗泪珠坠落下来，顺着脸颊滑到下颌处，他愣住好一会儿，才咬着嘴唇站起身来，看着躺在那里苍白的救世主，思索良久。他紧咬着牙关，指甲刺痛着掌心，最后他放弃般地叹了口气，默默地在心底做了个决定。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>